We are entwined
by performerloverforever
Summary: What happens when you're married to someone, becomes the person you despise the most? I do not own any songs from any artists or anything from glee!
1. I'm yours,you're mine

**This is my first story for glee. I am a huge finchel shipper! Even though Cory's is no longer here, I love reading fanfics that have portrayed his character so beautifully. This story is about Finchel being married but have trouble during it. But I can assure you that Finchel will have a ****happy**** ending! This story title I from You're Mine by Lea Michele. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM GLEE OR LEA MICHELE!**

* * *

September 12, 2009

24 year old Rachel Berry has just graduated from college and was now being offered the role of Elphaba in the show "Wicked". Rachel couldn't have been more proud of herself.

Her manager and best friend Santana, decided it was time to go out and celebrate both her graduation from college and her starring role that she was sure, would get a tony. They were now getting ready at Santana's apartment.

"Berry, hurry up! Brits and Quinn are waiting for us and I wants to get my party on." Santana's said, who was all ready.

She could hear Rachel laugh and then Rachel stepped out.

"Hot damn, Berry! Those boys at the club aren't going to know what hit them! You look hot!" Santana said with a smirk.

Rachel smiled and looked down at her dress. It went just above her knee and it hugged her waist and had a sweet heart neckline. It had thin purple straps. Her makeup made her eyes look smoky and her hair was hanging in soft curls. She was gorgeous.

"You pick one beautiful dress Santana. I actually approve of this look." Said Rachel as she hugged her friend/Manager.

Santana Laughed. "At least you don't look like a grandma Berry. Remember those animal sweaters you wore in high school?"

Rachel frowned a little. She really did like her sweaters. But when she moved to New York and met Santana at NYADA, Santana insisted of giving her friend a whole new makeover.

"I still liked those animal sweaters Santana." Rachel said in a matter of fact voice. She wasn't about to tell her that she kept a few of them in her bedroom in her apartment and still wore them around the house from time to time.

Santana chuckled. "Whatever, Berry. Let's go!"

Before Rachel could say anything, Santana dragged her out of her apartment and into the car.

* * *

The club was crowded. But it was a Saturday Night. But Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brits were having a really good time. About an hour or so after they got into the club, all the young women were on the dance floor. Rachel was dancing with Quinn when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw it was Santana, who had a big smirk on her face.

"Don't look now Berry, but I see a pretty young man who looks like he wants to eat you."

Rachel sighed. She wasn't ready for a relationship. Especially after having a relationship that ended very badly with a guy named Brody whom she meet during school.

"Santana…" But before Rachel could say anything, Santana cut her off.

"He's coming this way!" Britney said with a huge grin on her face.

Rachel felt her shoulder being tapped on and Rachel turned around. Her mouth dropped.

Standing in front of her, was a VERY good looking man. He was way taller than Rachel. He was wearing a blue sweater that hugged his body, perfectly and black dress pant. He had a face dusting of freckles and messy but still beautiful, pile of brown hair on top of his head. He had a half smile that showed his dimple as looked down at Rachel. His eyes were hazel and looked nervous as he started to talk.

"Hi. I'm Finn."

Oh sweet lord, his voice sounded manly but sweet. Rachel kept staring at him until she felt Santana pinch her, causing her to jump away from her trance.

"R-Rachel," she said quickly.

She looked down on her feet for a second to collect herself. And to make sure she wasn't blushing from that embarrassing moment. She then looked up at him again and held her hand out to shake.

"My name is Rachel. Rachel Berry. It's nice to meet you."

Finn half smiled again at her as he shook her hand.

"Finn Hudson." He said.

After a minute, it suddenly occurred to them that they were still shaking hands. Finn let go of her hand and looked down for a second. Rachel could have sworn she saw him blush a little after he let go of her hand. She found it rather cute.

Finn finally looked up.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" He asked nervously.

Rachel eyes widened. Did he actually just ask her to hang out?

"Excuse me Mr. Hudson." Yeah she already knew his first name but considering she was going to be a famous broadway star, she had to get used to being formal to people she hardly knew or didn't know. Even to someone as hot as Finn Hudson.

She turned back to Santana, Britney and Quinn who all had smirks on their faces.

"Gets some Berry! That Jolly Green Giant just asked you to hang out. God only knows you need to get laid." Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?" Santana said unphased by Rachel's outburst.  
"It's true."

Thankfully Quinn and Britney stepped in. Britney put an arm around Rachel's shoulders and squeezed comfortably and Quinn did the same on her other side.

"Finn seems like nice young man. Why don't you go get a drink and talk to him? We'll still be here when you get back." Quinn said comfortably.

"Yeah if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, I'll send Lord Tubbington loose on him." Brittney said seriously.

Rachel sighed and looked over at Finn, who know was now talking a young man in a very fashionable dress suit. But he never left the dance floor where he asked her to get a drink with him. She couldn't deny that she was interested in having a drink with him.

Rachel sighed and took a deep breath to relax. She smiled an easy smile on her face.

"All right." She said and she turned around and started walking towards Finn.

She could hear the Quinn, Santana and Brittney all giggling as she walked up towards Finn.

The guy that was talking to Finn had disappeared to go to the bathroom by the time she got to him. When Finn saw her, he gave her that half grin that made Rachel stomach flutter.

"I would love to have a drink with you Mr. Hudson."

Finn half smile turned into a full grin.

"Awesome." Finn said gently.

Rachel beamed at him and they started walking to the bar. A guy with blonde hair was working there and stopped what he was doing when he saw Finn and Rachel sitting there.

"Hey Finn! Long time no see!" Said the guy with the blonde hair as he and Finn gave each other a high five.

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked over at Rachel who was just watching the interaction.

"And who is this Finn?"

"My Name is Rachel. Rachel Berry" Said Rachel as she smiled at Sam and then Finn.

Sam looked between Finn and Rachel with a smirk.

"What can I get you two?" Sam asked.

"I'll have a glass of white wine." Rachel said.

"Same." Finn Said.

Sam came back a few minutes later with their drinks and placed them down and went back to work after hearing a thanks from both Finn and Rachel.

Rachel took a sip of her drink and looked down at it. Why is she feeling so nervous? She thought. Sure, she spent time with other attracted men. Why does she feel that Finn was different?

Finn interrupted her train of thought and he asked her a question.

"So are you from New York?"

Rachel looked up at him and saw him giving her a easy half smile which seemed to calm her nerves.

"No. I'm actually from a small town called Lima in Ohio. I raised there by my fathers and then I moved up here for school at NYADA."

"What did you got to school for?" Finn asked curiously.

"I wanted to be a Broadway start ever since I was introduced to Barbra Streisand's movie Funny Girl."

" I never seen that movie." Finn said.

"Well it's one of the best movies ever! My Fathers introduced it to me when I was little girl and ever since I told them I was going to be a Broadway star, they supported me. I wouldn't be anywhere without them."

They sat there for a moment to take a sip of their drinks. When Rachel looked up, she saw Finn smiling at her. And it wasn't just a regular smile. She could see his hazel eyes sparkling in awe.

"I'm actually about to start rehearsal for the Broadway Show, "Wicked". I can't believe this is actually is happening."

Finn eyes grew wide and Rachel felt that is she looked at him for so long, she would surely melt.

"Do you feel ready?" Finn asked.

"I think so. I mean, I went to college to learn how to be an amazing actress and singer. Why can I not?" Rachel said rather quickly.

Finn Chuckled.

"You're going to be a star Rachel Berry. You have an amazing voice"

Rachel blushed. "Finn, you never even heard me sing! How could you even know if I'm good?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I just know."

Rachel felt her check blush even harder this time. She surely felt that her face was lighten up like a lollipop now.

"Thanks Finn." She whispered.

"You're welcome Rach." Finn said.

Rachel bit her lip at the new nick name that sounded like it came easily from his lips. After a few sips of her drink, Rachel looked up at Finn again.

"Well enough about me, tell me about you! Where are you from? What's your family life like?" Rachel asked.

They spend about two hours just talking about anything and everything. Rachel learned about his family life. He had a brother, well step brother, named Kurt, who was gay but they got along well even though they didn't agree with anything. He had lost his father in a war but he had an amazing mother named Carole who he adored and his Step-father Burt who he felt was a father figure to him.

There conversation came into a halt when the guy in the fashion suit, who Rachel saw earlier talking to him, came over to Finn.

"There you are Finn. Let's go! Blaine is outside waiting."

"All Kurt. Relax." Finn said.

Kurt turned to notice Rachel sitting there next to Finn. He pushed Finn out of the way in order to meet this new girl his brother was talking to.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. What might your name be?" Kurt smiled.

Rachel gave him a beaming smile and held her hand out.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry. It's nice to meet you Kurt. Finn has told me a lot about you." Rachel said formally.

Kurt took her hand both of his and shook it gently and then looked at Finn and Rachel and gave a smile at how Finn was smiling widely at Rachel.

"Well, I hope my brother has been a gentleman to you Miss Rachel."

Finn groaned while Rachel giggled.

"He certainly has Kurt." Rachel said between giggles.

"Glad to hear that I've taught him something!" Kurt said with pride in his voice.

Finn chuckled and put his hand through Kurt's hair making Kurt gasp.

"FINN HUDSON! YOU KNOW I DON"T LIKE IT WHEN YOU MESS UP MY HAIR! THIS TOOK ME AN HOUR TO GET IT RIGHT" Kurt yelled.

Finn laughed and messed up Kurt's hair again.

"Give it a rest man." Finn said jokingly.

"Well say goodbye Finn, I have to be up early for a fashion designer meeting tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep!" Kurt said stomping off.

Finn stepped closer to Rachel, who was laughing so hard at the interaction that just happened between both brothers. Finn help but chuckle at the look of amusement on her face. She was just adorable.

"Your brother definitely has a way about him doesn't he?" Rachel asked.

"He sure does." Finn said. The next thing that came out of Finn mouth came out very nervously as Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rachel, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Finn asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Rachel though for a moment. Yeah, she was scared but she definitely felt something with Finn and she really wanted to get to know him better.

"I would love to." Rachel said sweetly as she took out a pen out of her purse to write her number down. When she was done, she handed it to Finn who held her hand for a moment. Before Rachel knew what was happening, she felt a pair of lips kiss her cheek causing her to blush.

"Good night Rachel." Finn whispered in her ear.

"Good night Finn." Rachel said quietly.

With a grin, Finn left the club leaving Rachel there alone in her thoughts. She definitely couldn't wait to hear and see Finn again.


	2. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

**I wanted to introduce the characters properly first and how Finn and Rachel meet! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and please write reviews and tell me if you want something to happen and I'll see what I can do This chapter title is from the song Can't fight This feeling Anymore." I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM GLEE OR ANY SONGS USED IN MY STORIES!**

* * *

The next day after rehearsal, all Rachel could think about was Finn. What that such a bad thing? She thought. They did have a lovely night hanging out. With every question Finn asked, she saw sincerity in his eyes. Rachel has never seen such sincerity. Not even in previous relationships. She felt something with Finn and she was determined to figure out was it is.

Just then her phone begin to ring, causing Rachel to lose her train of thought.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Rachel." It was Finn. Rachel couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She would know that voice anywhere. "How are you?"

"I'm good! I just got out of my first rehearsal for "Wicked." It was a lot of work but fun." She smiled. Rachel was sure that she could feel Finn smile on the other side of phone.

"Awesome. I'm glad things are going well for you. Anyways, Rach, I was wondering if you were available tonight for dinner?"

Rachel went silent for a moment. Her stomach started to flutter and she was sure her face was on fire.

"Rach? If you're busy, we can do something another night..." Finn sentence got cut off by Rachel speaking.

"No! I'm free!" Rachel gasped out loud. What the hell was she thinking yelling at him like that?

She heard Finn on the other line chuckle. "Well, okay then, can you text me your address so I can pick you up?"

"Of course! What time will you be over here?" Rachel asked.

"7 cool with you?"

"Yes."

"Awesome Just send your address when you can."

"I will." Rachel said sweetly.

"Bye Rach."

"Bye Finn."

When she closed her phone, she slipped against the wall and a breathy sigh left her face. Then it hit her. She has a date with Finn. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 5:30 causing her to jump. Finn Hudson is coming to her apartment and she's not even ready! Not to mention her apartment is a little bit messy. She quickly hopped into the shower and fixed her hair and put a summer dress on. She even cleaned her apartment a little bit to make it look presentable.

As if right on cue, she heard her buzzer going off and heard Finn's voice. She buzzed him in and after a few minutes, a knock was heard. When Rachel opened the door, she saw Finn Hudson there in a suit, holding a bouquet of tulips.

"Finn! There are my favorite flowers! Thank you!" Rachel exclaimed with a beaming smile on her face.

Finn grinned. "I remember you saying something last night about how tulips were our favorite flowers."

"Well that was very chivalrous of you Finn. Thank you. Come on in. I'll put these in a vase."

* * *

After Rachel and Finn left her apartment, Finn surprised her by taking her to a spotlight diner. The waitresses were singing varieties of different songs which both Rachel and Finn enjoyed while they talked.. It happened to be a special night at the diner. It was one of those nights where the customers could go out and sing a song of their choice.

Just as Finn and Rachel finished their dinner. Finn nudged her.

"Rach, why don't you go up there and sing." Finn whispered.

Rachel smiled and uneasy smile. Sure, she loved performing and loved being the center of attention. But when it comes to Finn, she just felt so vulnerable.

She sighed and looked down at her hands she was playing with.

"I don't know Finn." But before Rachel could say anything else, she saw Finn's warm, strong hand covering both of hers, steadying them. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Finn had a very easy genuine, reassuring smile. As if he knew what Rachel was thinking, he spoke these words softly, 'Rach, you can do it. I'm not going to judge you and I know you love performing."

Rachel shuddered a little under his hands. But she could see in his eyes that he really was being honest with everything he said. With smile, Rachel nodded. "Alright."

Finn grinned and squeezed her hand as Rachel stood up and walked towards the stage. She whispered something into the piano man's ear and then she took her place on stage. With her microphone in hand, she kept her eyes on Finn as she started to sing.

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
_

_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms  
_

_The world is bright, all right...__  
_

_What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
_

_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
_

_For whatever my man is, I am his forever_ _more  
_

_It cost me a lot,  
_

_But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man  
_

_Cold and wet tired, you bet,  
_

_But all that I soon forget with my man  
_

_He's not much for looks  
_

_And no hero out of books is my man  
_

_Two or three girls has he  
_

_That he likes as well as me, but I love him...  
_

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
_

_All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
_

_When he takes me in his arms  
_

_The world is bright, all right...  
_

_What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
_

_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
_

_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more..._

Rachel held that high note as the whole restaurant roared in applause. She saw Finn giving her a standing ovation. Rachel beamed at the praise and took a bow. She then went back to her seat where Finn gave her a huge hug and took her hands before she could sit.

He whispered into her ear. "Do you want to go take a walk in the park?" When she nodded, he grinned. "Awesome let's go."

* * *

During their walk through central park, Rachel got a little cold, casing to tuck herself to Finn's side. Finn didn't mind it at all, in fact, he rather enjoyed it. He put his arm around her waist while the other one was holding one of Rachel's hands.

Rachel felt so safe with Finn. She felt that she has started a great relationship with him.

"You were amazing up there." She heard.

She looked up at him to find him smiling down at her. He then stopped them at the bridge in the park and turned to face her.

Rachel looked deep into Finn's eyes. She could see his eyes sparkling in awe and happiness. These next few words come through a whisper.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to…" She paused looking into his eyes, wondering what he'll do next.

Finn's eyes darken a little and he pulls her closer. "I want to." Finn gently brings one of his hands and cupped her cheek and a moment later, his lips came down over hers.

This kiss is sweet and gentle and Rachel feels her whole body is on fire. Finn pulls away a few seconds later and rubs her cheek gently. Rachel, however smile a huge grin and surges forwards on her tippy toes and kisses him deeply.

This kiss is deeper and passionate. She feels Finn smile against her lips and he wraps both of his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. His tongue slips into her mouth and a breathy moan leaves her lips. When they finally pull away, Finn presses a kiss to her forehead while Rachel snuggles into his chest, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Don't worry, there is going to be some drama coming up soon. The next Chapter will be a time jump to Rachel's opening night. What do you think will happen? Please write a review if you want to! **


	3. I think I wanna Marry You

**Aww thank you guys for the reviews! That seriously meant a lot to me that you guys like this story so far. I honestly didn't know if I was going to be good enough to write this story so far. But for you guys, I'll keep going Fair Warning, drama is coming up! Don't hate me please! This chapter title is from Bruno Mar's song "Marry you." Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM GLEE OR BRUNO MARS! Enjoy**

* * *

December 2010.

It was now opening night for "Wicked" and Rachel was in her dressing room getting ready.

"Okay, Rachel, you can do this. You're a star. This is where you're meant to be." Rachel said in front of her mirror. "You can do this."

She looked down at her cards her friends and family had sent her, and she picked one up. She smiled when she read that it was from Kurt wishing her best of luck and to break a leg. Rachel sighed a happy sigh and looked up at the mirror. Still, she felt very nervous.

Just then she heard a knock on her door. She turned around and smiled a huge grin when she saw who was standing there.

There was her boyfriend, holding a bouquet of tulips with a half-smile on his face. He was just dressed up in a tuxedo (She could assume Kurt probably forced him in it since he didn't like to dress up much). But he was handsome and sexy as ever.

"I had a feeling you were going to be nervous." Finn said "I just thought I would come in to give you some good luck."

He walked over to her and held his hand out with the tulips in it.

Rachel beamed at her boyfriend.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. She took the tulips from him and breathed in the fresh scent and then took his hand. "Thank you."

Finn smiled at her and lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. "I would kiss you but I would ruin your makeup." Finn chuckled.

Rachel beamed at him and laughed and wrapped both of her arms around his middle. Finn wrapped both of his arms around her and rubbed her back. Rachel has never felt so lucky to have a boyfriend like Finn. His embrace made her feel so much calmer and ready to go on tonight.

Rachel reached up and whispered in his ear. "You'll get to kiss me all you want tonight."

Finn pulled away with a smirk on his face. "I'll hold you to that."

Rachel laughed and gave him one more hug until her director, Will Schuester came in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we go on in 5. Are you ready Rachel?"

Rachel smiled at him. "You bet I am."

Will smiled. "You're going to be great." Then he left.

Rachel then turned to Finn and he squeezed her hands. "Good luck tonight baby."

Rachel beamed at him. "I love you, Finn." She said sweetly.

"I love you too. You're going to be amazing." With one last squeeze of her hands, Finn let go and left.

Rachel then finished her last minutes routines for getting ready and then took her place on stage. This was it. Her big moment. It was time for her to shine.

* * *

Afterwards, Rachel meet with her friends and family in front of the theatre. Rachel saw both Kurt and Brittney running towards her.

Kurt reached her first and spinned her around in a hug. "Aww, Rachel! You were wonderful my darling diva!"

"Thanks Kurt!" Rachel squealed! Then Brittney gave her a hug.

"Lord Tubbington is going to love hearing about how amazing you were up there Rachel! You kicked some butt!"

Rachel laughed. Brittney certainly had her way about her. But she loved her.

"Thanks Brittney."

Then her fathers, Hiram and Leroy came up.

"Aww little star! You were amazing!" Leroy said as he hugged his daughter.

"Aww, thanks papa!" Rachel said. Hiram then pushed Leroy out of the way and scooped Rachel up into his arms and spinned her.

"You were outstanding Rachela!"

"Thanks daddy!"

Then a woman appeared right behind Hiram, carrying a little blonde toddler. Rachel gasped in surprise.

The woman smile and beaming smiling. "Hello Rachel."

Rachel smiled at her in return. "Shelby! It's so good to see you! Hi Beth!" She said as she waved at the little blonde toddler who waved at her in return.

Shelby then gave Beth to Quinn and then went over and gave Rachel a huge and tight hug, which Rachel gladly returned. Rachel was so happy to see her mother here along with her adopted daughter Beth. They haven't been able to see each other sue to their busy schedules but they would always try whenever they could.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel. You were fantastic." Shelby told her as she pulled away.

Rachel was certain her face was going to fall off from smiling so much, but she didn't mind. She was surrounded by all her family members and friends who loved her so much. She couldn't be more grateful for all of the support she had.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Rachel turned and saw Finn smiling a full big grin with his eyes sparkling in awe. He held his arms out and Rachel squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Finn laughed and caught her and spinned her around. When Finn put her down, He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply and Rachel melted into his embrace.

They weren't really sure how long, they stood there just kissing until the sound of a clearing throat made them pull away.

"Sorry Finn, but as your step-brother, there are certain things I don't want to see. Watching you make out with my best friend is one of them." Kurt said.

Finn chuckled. "Give it a rest Kurt." Then Finn kissed her Rachel again until Santana came through and pushed them apart.

"Santana, do you mind?" Rachel asked.

Santana snorted and then turned to Rachel. "Lady Hummel is right. You two can catch up later. Right now, it's time to celebrate your opening night!" Santana then pulled Rachel towards the car as the rest of her family members went to their separate cars. Finn caught up to Rachel and took her hand.

Rachel beamed at him. Yeah, she was definitely one of the luckiest girls in the world.

* * *

After she celebrated with her friends and family at the spotlight diner, Finn and Rachel went back to Finn's apartment to hang out a little bit. They put in a movie but weren't really spending too much time watching it cause they were making out. Finn was on top of Rachel in his living room.

"Rachel," Finn groaned her name and his detached his lips from her neck. "I have something to ask you."

Rachel looked up at him. "Yes Finn?"

Finn looked nervous. That's what Rachel could see from the look on his face.

Rachel then took one of his hands. "Please Finn. Tell me. You know you can tell me anything right?" She said with a reassuring smile.

Finn smiled at her in return and stood up from the coach and held his hands out. "Come take a walk with me."

"Right now? It's past mid-night!" Rachel said.

Finn chuckled. "You got some time to spare don't you?"

Rachel giggled. She certainly wasn't going to say no to that. "Yes I do."

Finn then grabbed his and Rachel's jackets. "Let's go then!"

* * *

About ten minutes later, Rachel found herself walking with Finn in central park. Finn then stopped on the bridge in the park and then turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, I want to ask you something. But I need you to wait until I finish completely. Okay?"

Rachel looked at him confused and a little scared. "Finn what's going on?"

Finn just smiled at her. "I promise you it'll be worth the wait."

Rachel sighed and smiled a small smile. "Okay."

Finn then started to talk. "I just feel like all my life, wondering if I was going to be as much of a man as my father was, now all of a sudden I'm worried, that I'm going to become the man he was."

Rachel looked at him puzzled. Not really sure at what he was trying to say. Then Finn started talking again.

"Because I have high school hero, life xero written all over me"

Rachel chuckled and Finn smiled at her and then continued.

"Except for one thing, you, your like a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness"

Rachel let out a small laugh. "Very cheesy"

Finn interrupted her again before she could say anything else. "I said not to talk until I'm finished."

Rachel stopped suddenly. "Sorry, please continue". She smiled.

Finn then continued. "your this big gold star and for some bizarre reason you choose to let me love you, and I feel like if you can just let me continue to do that, then, I'm going to be okay  
Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Finn then got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box out of his coat pocket.

"I know it's not a swimming pool full of dancers, or a tux, it's not very big, but it's a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life. All you've gotta do is say yes" Finn said sincerely but gently.

Rachel put her hand to her mouth. Tears were really threatening to fall now as she knows what he's trying to ask. She lets him continue.

Finn then paused for a moment before continuing. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Finn then opened the box which revealed a beautiful small diamond ring. Rachel stood frozen for a minute and then her answer came out.

"Yes."

Finn looked up at her with his lips parted a little. "Yes?" He repeated as if he wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Rachel exclaimed with happy tears running down her checks.

Finn, then quickly stood up and grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on Rachel left hand ringer finger. Rachel looked at and looked at Finn. She then threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms and she kissed him deeply.

Finn spinned her around in a circle in with that one kiss and held her to him. After a few minutes of deep kisses, Finn and Rachel pulled away and rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you Finn Hudson." Rachel said to his lips.

Finn grinned and kissed her gently. "I love you Rachel Berry."

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself today Mrs. Hudson?"

Rachel smiled up at her new husband. Finn and Rachel were on the dance floor having their first dance as husband and wife. Rachel sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm amazing." She said against is chest. Then she looked back up at Finn again. I'm completely amazing."

Finn grinned and kissed her gently. "I love you so much", he murmured against her lips.

Rachel giggled and kissed him in return. "And I love you."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was long, but it's all part of my storyline for this. The next Chapter might not be so pretty ("hint hint nudge nudge*) Please let me know what you think and if you want anything to happen. I'm open for anything! Keep the reviews coming! You guys rock! **


	4. Take Me Back to the Start

**I was feeling in a writing mood, so I thought why not write another chapter for you guys! I love the movie Fireproof, so I'm taking a few of their ideas from their movie into this story but with some of my stuff included and twists. Let me know how you guys like this. I'm was feeling a bit iffy on how I would start this one. But I hope I did this chapter justice for you guys! You Guys rock! This chapter title is from the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay I DO NOT OWN GLEE, FIREPROOF OR COLDPLAY"S SONGS!**

* * *

_Five Years Later…._

Rachel yelped in pain as she tripped over a pair shoes that was blocking the doorway of hers and Finn's apartment. Rachel sighed when she saw that they were Finn's shoes. He must have forgotten to put the back in the closet. Again.

When Rachel went into the kitchen, she let out an outraged gasp when she saw that the dishes were not done, the floor was not swept or mopped and the refrigerator was left open. She had left a note for Finn to ask to him to please clean the kitchen up after he got off of work. She slammed her purse down and tied her hair up into a lose ponytail and started doing the dishes.

Just then the sound of the bathroom door was heard and Rachel turned to see Finn in his firefighter uniform, as he was getting ready to go to work.

Rachel took a deep breath before she turned to him. "Finn did you get my note about cleaning up the kitchen while I was gone."

Finn looked up from buttoning up his shirt. "Well hello to you to Rachel."

"Finn, I asked you to at least clean up the Kitchen while I was at rehearsal." Rachel was beginning a new Broadway show of _Mamma Mia _as the lead role of Sophie. As the starring role, she couldn't afford to miss any rehearsal.

Finn snorted and went back to fastening up his shirt. "I've been working for the past three days Rachel. I think I deserve a bit of a rest."

Rachel glared at him. "Finn, you worked for seventy two hours straight and you're off for twenty four hours. I know for fact that you don't spend the whole time sleeping. This is your apartment too."

Finn huffed. "I don't see you doing anything Rachel."

Rachel felt her anger rising. "Finn! Will you look at me please!?" When Finn looked up, Rachel continued speaking. "I have new rehearsal for the lead role of Sophie for my show and I'm at the theatre for like 50 hours a week Finn plus I see my fathers every weekend to help my papa with daddy." Hiram Berry had a stroke almost a year ago and hasn't been able to move the lower portion of his body. Rachel needed to be there for him because she knew Leroy couldn't afford to miss work considering how the medical bill for Hiram's care was so expensive.

Finn snorted again. "Maybe you should cut back on spending so much time with your fathers Rachel."

An outraged gasp escaped Rachel. She knew her face was probably red with fury. "FINNEGAN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY FATHERS WHEN THEY NEED ME MOST! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!"

Rachel grabbed her purse and stomped right out the front door.

Finn sighed. When did life become so difficult? When did Rachel become so difficult? This was certainly not the best way to wake up in the morning before heading back to work for another seventy two hour shift, but he wouldn't let Rachel get in the way of that.

* * *

Rachel walked up to Santana's and Brittney's apartment. With a deep breath, she knocked on her their door. She heard Brittney's voice come through the door.

"Just one second! Oh my god! Lord Tubbington! No more fondue for you!"

A moment later, Santana answered the door. 'What's up Berry?" Santana asked as she let Rachel in.

Rachel took a seat into their living room where Brittney was holding Lord Tubbington.

"Lord Tubbington started smoking again. He's not getting any more fondue for a while. Isn't that righting Lord Tubbington?" Brittney scolded while Lord Tubbington closed his eyes and let out a soft purr.

Rachel couldn't help but give Brittney a small smile. Brittney's innocent humor always seemed to make her feel a little bit better.

Brittney then put Lord Tubbington down and sat right next to Rachel while Santana sat on the other side.

"What's troubling you Berry?" Santana said as softly as she could.

"I'm fine." Rachel whispered.

"Bullshit Berry. We know something is bothering you. Spill." Santana said more firmly.

Rachel felt a few tears drip down her cheeks that she couldn't stop from falling.

Brittney then wrapped her arm around Rachel and whispered in her ear. "Is it Finn again?" she asked quietly but loud enough for Santana to hear.

Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore. "Yes." Then a sob escaped her lips and she leaned into Brittney's shoulder, covering her mouth while Brittney wrapped her arms round her, making shushing noises in an attempt to calm her down. They sat there for a few minutes while Rachel cried it out. Brittney still held her, while Santana rubbed Rachel's knee comforting the best way she could.

Finally, Rachel pulled away from Brittney's arms. Santana got up and went to the bathroom and came back with a tissue.

"Here Ray," Santana said handing her a tissue.

Rachel gave her a small smile and wiped her eyes and face with it. "Thanks Santana." Then Rachel turned to Brittney. "Thanks Britt."

"No problem Rachie," Brittney smiled at her in return.

"Alright, enough of this sissy crap. What did Lurch do this time?" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed. This wasn't the first time this has happened. She was sure this was going to be the last time either.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I got mad at Finn because he wouldn't do any of the chores I asked him to do while I was gone for rehearsal. I mean, I know he had a seventy two hour shift but he had all day yesterday to do the things that I needed him to do while I was gone for that all day long rehearsal. He knew I wasn't coming home till today but he still didn't do anything." Rachel huffed.

Santana's eyes narrowed on her. She knew there was more. "Is that all?" Santana asked.

Rachel took another deep breath. "No." Rachel felt more tears coming, but she tried to relax by taking a few deep breaths.

Brittney rubbed her back. "It's okay Rachel." She said gently.

Rachel felt tears sting in her eyes. "Finn told me I should consider limiting my time with my fathers. I mean, how could he say something like that!?" Rachel caught her voice in a sob. "He was so insensitive? You guys were there when I got the phone call about my daddy's stroke. I'm sure he would be doing the same thing if something happened to one of his family members!" Rachel took a shaky breath as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Brittney held her arms open for Rachel and Rachel accepted the hug. Santana then gave her another tissue when she pulled away.

"I would say, try talking to Lurch again." Santana began.

"Maybe Finn was stressed about something Rachel. You now some people may not be so open to help people when they are feeling stressed themselves." Brittney said.

Rachel starred at Brittney who was giving Rachel a reassuring smile.

Santana then kissed Brittney's forehead. "How did you become so smart Brittney?"

Brittney grinned at her. "Lord Tubbington has asked me that every time I catch him on drugs."

Rachel and Santana just laughed. Oh, they sure love Brittney.

Rachel Stayed for a few hours and then she figured it was time to go home. She had another rehearsal and she needed her beauty sleep to be sharp for tomorrow.

"So I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah! You will!" Santana exclaimed. Before Rachel left out the front door, Santana pulled her arm back till Rachel was facing her. "Listen, I know Finnocence isn't always best with his emotions, but don't give up on him yet."

Rachel sighed. Yeah, hopefully Santana is right, she thought. She really hoped that this would be the last fight they would have for a while, or at least for now. But she was willing to talk to him.

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said and she gave her a hug.

Santana pulled away and smiled. "All right, get going Rachel. See you tomorrow." Then Santana shut the door.

Rachel sighed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. She could only hope.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to make this chapter more about Rachel. The next chapter will be mostly about Finn. You'll also get to hear a bit more of their past fights and how long they've been going on. Let me know if you guys liked this chapter. This chapter and the next chapter are a bit tricky pulling them all together. Let me know what you think! You guys rock! (Also, just so you guys know, I've gone back and made some spelling error corrections, I missed. So if you guys get any updates on older chapters, that's probably what it is. Sorry!)**


	5. Maybe it's best you leave me alone

**Hey guys! I'm glad to hear you guys are liking this story so far! I decided that this chapter is really going to be centered on Finchel. As I started righting this, I felt that it would be easier to center Finn more in the next chapter. I felt that it was important for both Finn and Rachel to have their own separate chapter so you guys could see both sides of their story. This chapter is very intense. (Fair warning). The chapter title is from the song "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects. Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM GLEE OR ANY ARTISTS! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Finn came home after another seventy two hour shift, he was exhausted. It was almost mid-night when he got home. When he stepped into the apartment, he saw that Rachel's purse was on the dresser, so he knew she was home. He then turned to see that the kitchen light was on. When Finn stepped into the kitchen, he saw Rachel in her pajamas with a cup of tea. She looked up at Finn from the book she was reading when she felt that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Finn," she said quietly.

Finn started going to the refrigerator in an attempt to get some food. Rachel then stood up and started speaking again.

"How was work?" Rachel asked trying to get frustrated too quickly. Surely Finn has some kind of manners. Or at least have enough common sense to say hello.

Finn kept ignoring her as he was preparing some left over stir fry.

"Can I eat Rachel?" Finn asked a bit annoyed, not even looking at Rachel. "I haven't eaten in about ten hours." Finn had a very busy last day of work on his shift, and honestly talking Rachel was the last thing on his mind right now. He just wanted to get something to eat, get a shower and got to bed.

Rachel didn't seemed too thrilled with that answer because she began to yell. "Finn! Would you at least look at me! I swear to god, didn't your mother or even Kurt teach you manners!?"

Finn, then turned around with his hands in fists. Rachel was seriously pissing him off. This is not the way he wanted to come home from work at all.

"Yes, Rachel. They did in fact teach me manners." He said with a low growl in his throat.

Rachel huffed. "Well then act on them at least." She said with a sneer.

"Cut the crap, Rachel. What the hell do you want? I'm really not in the mood to talk." Finn said as he turned his back towards her. He just getting his stir fry out of the microwave before he heard Rachel speak again.

"Finn, I just want to talk!" Rachel yelled.

"That's what we're doing right?"

Rachel ignored him and then continuing. "Finn, we need to talk about you not doing you share of taking care of this apartment."

Finn huffed and rolled his eyes and then turned around. "Can we talk about this later?"

Rachel answered that question quickly. "No. No it can't Finn Hudson." She then paused for a moment, took a deep breath before continuing. "You haven't really helped around the apartment at all Finn. I've been doing all the work and you haven't even done anything to help me take of care of this place, keep it clean and running properly."

"Excuse me? I pay the rent for the apartment and I pay for both of the cars, Rachel. Do you not appreciate that?" Finn sneered.

Rachel huffed. "That's all you do! Who takes care of this apartment?"

"I..."

"Me, Finn!"

"But..."

"Who buys all the groceries Finn?"

"Uhh,"

"Me! Who brings them in Finn? That's right, me! I've been supporting us a lot with just my salary. While all you do is pay rent every month, and pay for our cars looked at which really isn't a whole lot!"

"Rachel, we both agreed that we would do those things. That's fair."

"That's not the point Finn! We are barely living off of pay check to pay check. There are things in this apartment that we need and I can't afford to get them."

"What things Rachel?"

Rachel took a quick breath before continuing. "I keep telling you that we need more shelves in the closet, new window coverings because they keep falling off and we are needing a new refrigerator because it's not keeping the food as cold as it used to be!"

Finn starred at her for a moment. "Those are not needs, Rachel. They are wants. There's a difference. If you want them, get them yourself."

Rachel glared. Her eyes were full of fury. "Did you not hear what I just said!? I just told you that I barely have enough to pay all the bills and groceries that I don't have enough to get them. While you have about half of your savings saved for a new car that we don't need!"

"I have been saving my money for a new car ever since we got married Rachel, I pay our rent and car payments first and then I save the rest. There isn't a whole lot of money left over afterwards. You know I've been saving up for a while Rachel. I'm not letting your wants get in the way of that."

Rachel and turned around breathed out of her mouth and pinched her nose. "Well," she said quietly. "At least I'm not a lazy ass like you." She said in a whisper.

Finn heard her though and turned around. His eyes were now very dark and angry. "Excuse me?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder. She wasn't going to take it back. "You heard me. You are a lazy ass." Then Rachel left into their bedroom.

Finn stomped right after her. "At least I'm not some stuck up bitch." He said bitterly.

Rachel then stopped and turned around with flaring eyes. "WELL AT LEAST I CAN TAKE OF MYSELF IF I WAS ON MY OWN! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, YOU CAN'T EVEN CLEAN A BATHROOM RIGHT!"

"Stop it Rachel..." Finn warned with his teeth gripping together. But Rachel wouldn't stop.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID AND SELF-CENTERED AND DON"T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE WE LOVE!" Rachel shouted. As she was referring to her daddy.

There was a moment of silence. All they could hearing was Rachel heavy breathing as all the shouting took a lot out of her. Then she realized that she said and covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say the last part of her rant. Finn on the other hand, stood frozen and held a death glare on her.

"Get out." Finn said in a low growl.

Rachel then spoke gently. "Finn, I..." But Rachel couldn't finish her sentence.

With a roar, Finn stomped over to her and thrust a finger to her "YOU SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU DON"T GIVE ME ANY RESPECT FOR ANYTHING I DO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD MY JOB IS AT ALL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" Finn then looked away and took couple of breaths.

Rachel on the other hand, had her hand over her mouth. Then Finn looked up at her and started again.

"IF YOU CAN"T GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE, THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS MARRIAGE!?" Finn then stopped and looked away and took some deep breaths.

Again a moment of silence. Then Rachel spoke through a sob. "I want out. I just want out."

Finn then looked again at her. "You want out?" He said quietly. "THAT'S FINE WITH ME!" he shouted at the end before he stomped away, grabbing his keys and leaving out the front door.

When Finn closed the door, Rachel went to it and slid her back against it and cried. After a few minutes a heavy sobs, she got up and went to the other bedroom they had in their apartment that they kept for guests that would come and slammed the door shut. She then went to the dresser, took off her wedding ring and threw it in the top dresser shelf and went to bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Meanwhile with Finn, he was taking a stroll through Center Park. He had his cell phone with him, so he called the person that he knew would try to understand. When the person on the other line answered. Finn spoke quietly.

"Hey Burt, Is it alright that I come to visit you this weekend?" Finn waited until he heard a reply and then spoke again once he heard it. "Awesome. See you then."

* * *

**Uh oh. So yeah, that happened. The next chapter will be about Finn's trip to visit his parents. How do you think it will go? Did you guys like this chapter? Be honest with me! I know it was intense. Was it too cheesy? Let me know what you think! A review doesn't hurt either! As always, you guys rock! **


	6. Oh, I believe in Yesterday

**Hey Guys! So this chapter is going to be mostly on Finn. You will get to learn about their past fights and what Finn's issues are about their marriage. The story chapter title is from the song "Yesterday" by the Beatles. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE BEATLES!**

* * *

The weekend couldn't come fast enough for Finn. Not only did he want to escape Rachel for a little bit, but he really missed his mom and step-dad and missed talking to. He figured, if anybody knew how to cope with a spouse, it would be them.

When Finn made it to the door of his parents' house, the door immediately flung open before Finn could knock. His mother, Carole, threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. When she pulled away, she gave him a huge smile and he smiled back.

"Finny! How are you!? Carole asked eagerly.

"I'm doing alright." Well, he knew that was far from the truth. But he really didn't want to ruin the moment he was having with his mother.

However, Carole knew something was going on. "Come on in inside Finn and put your stuff away. Then we'll talk." She said as she let her son into the house.

"Thanks Mom." Finn made through the kitchen and was just about to do downstairs where his old bedroom when he heard a familiar voice that stopped him.

"Hey Finn."

Finn turned around and saw his step-dad in the kitchen by the table finishing up his lunch.

Finn grinned. "Hey Burt. Still watching what you're eating?"

Burt chuckled. "Your mom doesn't let me off easily."

Finn chuckled. Ever since Burt had his heart attack when he was in high school, he had to watch what he ate. When he married his mother, she made him go on a strict diet of what the doctors suggested he should eat in order to prevent another chance of a heart attack.

"You wanted to talk Finn?" Burt asked.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just put my stuff done in my room and then we'll talk." Finn said. When Burt nodded he went down the stairs and put his stuff away.

When Finn finished settling in, he joined Burt in the living room. Carole came in a minute later and offered water to Burt and Finn and sat down right next to Burt on the couch while Finn sat in the armchair.

Carole then started the conversation. "How have you been Finn? Work been doing okay?"

"It's been going fine. As for me, I could be better." Finn said with a shrug on his shoulders.

Carole had a look a full concern on her face. "Finn, what's going on?"

"Um." Geez, why was he feeling comfortable with this? Finn thought. He's had situations like this before that he was able to talk about with his mom and step-dad. Why should this be any different?

Burt intervened when he noticed Finn struggling to say what was wrong. "It's okay, Finn. You can talk to us about it if you want to. You don't have to."

Finn then spoke. "No, I want to. I need to." With a deep breath Finn then started to speak again. "Rachel and I are living on the rocks now. We can't even speak to each other without one of us shouting."

Burt then lead forward so that his elbows were propped on his knees with his hand folded under his chin. "Finn, how long has this been going on?"

Finn sighed before answering. "I don't know dad. We've had a spats and arguments for the past 2 or 3 years. But for some reason, all this past year, Rachel has gone off the deep end and annoyed and pissed me off way worse than the other years combined.

Burt nodded. "What has she been going off on you for?"

Finn huffed. "She been saying things like I'm not there to help around the apartment, I don't listen to her and the last fight we had she told me I was stupid, selfish and that I didn't care about the people we loved which I'm sure you was referring to her dad. But that's when I drew the line and I yelled at her."

Carole then started to speak again. "Finn, I'm sure Rachel didn't mean to say that you were stupid. Of course you're not stupid. But she may have been speaking of hurt because you may not be giving her the attention she needs."

"Mom, who side are you on?" Finn asked

"Finn, I'm on nobody's side. I care about you and Rachel."

Finn huffed again. "Yeah well, thanks for making me feel like the bad guy."

Carole gasped. "Finn! I never said that you were the bad guy in this situation. I'm just saying that people who speak out of hurt, may not always mean what they say."

Finn took a deep breath. "It still made me angry to hear her say that I was lazy and sense of responsibility."

"Finn, can you not blame her for being upset? I never really know Rachel to be unreasonable." Carole asked.

"Mom, I'm a firefighter. That job is stressful. When I come home, that last thing I want is to be given a list of things to do. She doesn't even know how stressful my job is. I always have to be on my feet and responsible."

"But Finn, she needs your help as well. Rachel works about 50 hours a week on her shows, and doesn't she visit her parents every week? The poor girl can't do it all."

"Mom, if you weren't taking her side before, you really do sound like that you're taking her side now!" Finn accused.

"All I'm saying is if she's trying…" Caroled couldn't finish her sentence without getting cut off.

"Mom, I really don't need to hear another lecture about this. I hear enough from Rachel as it is!" Finn hated giving his mom attitude but he really felt that his patience was reaching its end.

Burt then intervened. "Okay. Okay. Carole, can I speak to Finn alone for a second please?"

Carole sighed and gave a small side smile to Burt and then Finn and stood up. "Okay."

When Carole left the room, Burt then continued their conversation. "I figured we could talk man to man for a little bit."

Finn took a deep breath. "Yes. That would be awesome."

Burt nodded. "I think you know your mother is right when it comes to being Rachel being upset about those things." Burt noticed Finn starting to tense of again but he continued. "But tell me this. What has Rachel done to you that has made you so upset?"

Finn looked down at his hands took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then looked up at Burt before continuing to speak. "Rachel, stubborn. She shows no respect for me. Isn't that a big part of what holds couples together? She doesn't show any gratitude for the things I do for people and for her!" He paused. "Number two, my job has been very stressful." Finn paused for another long moment. He was about to tell Burt something he hasn't old anyone yet. "I lost a friend of mine from the fire station a couple of months ago. You remember Matt Rutherford?"

"Yes," Burt said. "Go on."

"Well we were responding to a terrible fire at an apartment building, Matt went in there to check to see if everyone got out." Finn paused. He hated feeling this vulnerable. Especially during this part of the story. "The apartment building collapsed on him and he never made it out." Finn then buried his head in his hands and took a few shaky breaths. He felt tears burn into his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

After a few minutes of silence. Burt then asked another question. "Did you tell Rachel this?"

Finn looked up and shook his head. "No. I didn't. I mean, I couldn't. I just wanted to deal with this myself. Rachel would never understand how hard it is being a firefighter. All she knows is how hard it is being a star of Broadway which is quite different from a being a firefighter. I didn't want her to worry. But we were arguing long before this. Mostly of them you already know."

Burt nodded his head. "Now what do you need?" When Finn gave him a confused look, Burt emphasized. "From me. What do you need from me?"

"Advice. I mean, you've been married to my mom for over ten years Burt."

Burt nodded his head. "Well, I think it might be good to give Rachel some space. It's clear to me that both of you have a lot of issues to go through and right now with both of you mad at each other, it might not be a good idea to talk right now. So I would wait a little bit for her to cool down and let her collect her thoughts and yours as well." Burt then paused and looked at Finn. "Finn, you still love Rachel…, don't you?"

Finn starred at Burt for a minute and sighed and shock his head. "I don't know. Rachel and I were in love when we got married, but now we are like two very different people."

Burt nodded. "It might be good to have your own space from Rachel for a little bit so you can figure out who you are as a person. You know seeing a completely different person you married may not be such a bad thing."

Finn took a deep breath. "You're right Burt. You're absolutely right. I just don't understand why life just got so difficult with her. A part of me wants to make this work, a part of me doesn't."

Burt nodded. "Well, take your time to think about you course of action with Rachel. It may take a while for things to work out. But I would consider thinking very carefully before you make a decision. And if it's real love, it will find a way back."

Finn looked down and took a deep breath. He then rubbed his hands over his eyes and looked up at Burt and smiled. "Thanks Burt."

Burt gave his step-son a small grin, then stood up and patted his back. He knew Finn was smart, but every now and then he just need some guidance. "Anytime Finn."

Finn then stood up to go into his room but then turned around when Burt said something else.

"Oh! And Finn?"

"What's up?"

"You know your mom his right you know. About Rachel."

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Finn then made it downstairs to his room and laid down on his bed. He had a lot of things to think about and decisions to be making soon. He just hoped that this will go the right way, whatever the cost.

* * *

**So know you guys heard Finn's issues and view on his ****and Rachel's married life. I want you guys to be honest with me. Are you guys liking this story? Is it too cheesy? I'm really trying to match the characters personalities just like they are on the show? Do you guys want anything to happen? Do you want me to continue? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. With every touch, you fix them

**Hey guys! I'm glad to hear you guys are liking this story. Let me tell you this, I have some ideas for this storyline. It's going to involve some drama. I won't say the details but rest assured, I'm hoping it keeps you guys on your toes. ;) This chapter title is from "Just give me a Reason." I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR GLEE. But you guys already know that. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after Finn and Rachel had their big argument, Rachel had moved into the guest bedroom. Thankfully, she hasn't seen Finn for the past few days. One reason being because of Finn being gone over the weekend and her rehearsal schedule has been so busy, she was only at her house to sleep really.

Rachel was going over some news dance with moves after rehearsal in theater she was doing her show for. When she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Rachel."

Rachel turned around and smiled when she saw her co-star, Tina Cohen Chang. Hello Tina! Welcome back! How was the Wedding?"

Tina gave Rachel a beaming smile. "It was lovely. The honeymoon in Florida was great to!" Tina was a very good friend of Rachel ever since they meet in College. She had just gotten married to her boyfriend who she meet in college, Mike Cohen Chang, who owned his own private dance studio.

Rachel felt something on the inside of her tingle and felt her face fall. Yeah, she was happy to see Tina happy, but she couldn't help but think about her relationship with Finn. Rachel kept asking herself the same question over and over again: why did life have to be so difficult?

Tina knew Rachel well enough to know that something was bothering her. "Hey." She said softly as she put a hand on Rachel's arm. "Are you okay?"

Rachel closed her as she felt somewhat – surprising tears threatening to fall. She was really trying to hide it. Especially right now during rehearsal. She wasn't about to have a melt down again.

Tina gently pulled Rachel off of the stage and into the lobby of the theater they were working at. Then she softly spoke. "Talk to me Rachel. What's wrong? I can tell you're hiding something. Please let me know what I can do."

Really? Why is it that Tina could read her so well? Rachel then took a deep breath and sighed. She hasn't told anybody about her last fight with Finn. Not even Santana or Brittney. "Finn and I had a huge argument. It was one of the worse arguments we've ever had since we've been married." Rachel felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she spoke.

Tina's faced softened and she then pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel, felt a lot of relief with that hug and hugged back.

"What happened?" Tina asked as she pulled back.

Rachel sighed. "It's my fault really. I got angry at him too quickly and said things way out of line. I feel so guilty about it."

Tina nodded her head. "What did you say?"

Well Rachel looked down at her hands as she spoke. "I was trying to patch things up with him about how we need to work together to keep our apartment clean since we are both so busy. But he wasn't really listening and I got angry. We then got into a big argument and at the end of the argument, I called him stupid and selfish and pretty heartless." Rachel took a shaky breath. She could still picture Finn's dark glare on her and hurt in his face after she said it. It caused shivers to her spine. "I didn't mean it. Really I didn't. I'm just tired of pulling his weight along with mine."

Rachel felt more tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. Tina then took her left hand and squeezed. Then Tine looked down at her hand and she gasped. "Rachel, where is your wedding ring?"

Rachel then broke down into a sob and started to lean towards Tina. Tina, in return, wrapped her arms around her and held her and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down. After a few minutes, Rachel pulled back. "At the very end of our fight, he asked me what was the point of our marriage if I couldn't respect him. If he told me if I wanted out of our marriage, then that would be fine with him. I took my wedding ring off Tina. It's in the dresser in the guest room in our apartment." Rachel shook her head. "Tina, I can't keep doing this. I want out. I just want out."

Tina then hugged her again and gave her a tissue from her purse. When Rachel seemed to calm down, Tina then asked her a question. "Rachel, do you still love Finn?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I don't know Tina. I mean, I was in love with him when I got married to him. I think a part of me does but the other half wants me to quiet on him."

Tina tilted her head and studied Rachel for a moment. "I think you guys are end game."

Rachel looked at Tina and blinked at Tina's statement. "Why do you say that?"

Tina gave her a small smile. "Rachel, when you got married I could see all the love he had for you when he just looked at you. He was a good fit for you Rachel. I think he still is. You guys are just in a very rough patch in your relationship."

Rachel sighed again and dropped her head in his hands and rubbed her temples. "Tina, these fights have been going on for the past three years. I don't know if I can keep doing this." Those words sounded bitter coming from her mouth. She was Rachel Barbra Berry for Gaga's sake. She never liked to give up on anything. But, then again, she knew she wasn't perfect.

Tina then interrupted her train of thought. "Rachel, I think it might be good for you to talk to Finn again."

Rachel abruptly shook her head. "No way, Tina. I've tried going to him but he pushes me away. If he wants to talk to me, he can come to me. I don't have to go to him."

"But Rachel…"

"No."

Tina then gave her a look of disappointment and sadness. "Ok, Rachel. But I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Tina, if you don't mind, I really want to stop talking about this."

Tina still held that look of disappointment and sadness as she spoke these words quietly. "All right. But can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes Tina. What is it?" Rachel asked kind of curiously.

"Can I introduce you to someone? She's a counselor for adults but she was in a situation similar to yours. She's a very good friend of mine and I think you'll like her." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Tina interrupted her. "It might be good for you to talk to someone who has been where you are right now. Please Rachel. Please?"

Rachel sighed and looked at Tina for a long moment and then spoke. "All right." It made Rachel feel a little bit better seeing the look of disappointment and sadness from Tina's face turn into a small smile.

"Thanks Rachel. I think you'll like her. She's very sweet. I'll give her a call later and see when we all can meet for lunch and then you guys can talk."

Rachel gave her a small smile. "That sounds lovely, Tina."

Tina's smiled turned bigger and then her phone went off. When she took out her phone, she smiled at the text message. "It's mike. He's outside waiting for me." Tina looked up from her phone and gave Rachel another hug. "So I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, you will. I'll see you later."

Tina gave her smile over her shoulder as she walked out the door. "Bye Rachel."

Rachel sighed and then walked back into the auditorium to gather her things. As she was walking out of the auditorium to leave, she heard a person following behind her. She turned and smiled when she saw that it was her co-star, Jessie Saint James. "Hello, Jessie."

Jessie returned her smile. "Hello Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

Jessie shrugged his shoulders. "Doing just fine. Hey, how are is your dad doing?"

Jessie and Rachel had just met each other while working on the show, _Mama Mia!_. But he knew Rachel well enough to know that her daddy had a stroke.

Rachel sighed and looked down. "He's fine. Pretty much the same. Not getting any better, but still getting any worse which is a good thing."

Rachel felt fingertips under her chin that made her face Jessie to look at him. She saw Jessie's eyes that had an unreadable expression and then Rachel felt both of his two arms wrap around her. Rachel then returned the hug. But for some reason, while Jessie held her, all she could think about was two strong arms that use to hold her more tightly. And those two arms were Finn's. But before she could think about it any further, Jessie pulled back.

"Do you want to get lunch soon?"

Rachel quickly replied. "Yes I would love too." Rachel doesn't get a whole lot of time to hang out with friends.

Jessie then took her hand and squeezed it. "Sweet. I'll give you a call later ok?"

Rachel smiled at him. "Of course. Bye Jessie. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jessie grinned at her. "Bye Rachel." And then Jessie walked out of the auditorium.

Rachel stood there thinking. That feeling fro when Jessie held her and made her think about Finn, came back again. Rachel then shook her head and started to speak out loud to herself.

"Yes Rachel. You deserve time to hang out with friends. How bad could it be?"

Rachel then left shortly after that. Ignoring those thoughts about Finn.

* * *

**Oh my…. I think you guys may know where I'm going with this. I have yet to decide what to do for the next chapter. Rachel and Jessie go out to lunch and talk? Maybe deal with Finn getting some help with some of the issues he's having? Maybe introduce the person Tina wants Rachel to talk too? (Who do you think it is?)Possibly Rachel taking a trip to see her dads? I want to this storyline to go as smooth as possible. There is not going to be any Finchel for a while. I want them to work out some of these issues on their own before they get together. But don't worry! It will happen in its own time. What do you think will or should happen? Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! You guys rock! **


	8. I don't love you, but I always will

**I'm still glad you guys are liking this story (or hopefully). Anyways, there is going to be some big drama coming up for Finchel. But rest assured, it's all part of them getting together again. The chapter title is from the song "Poison and Whine" from the Civil Wars. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

After that weekend Finn had with his parents and a lot of thinking, Finn knew it was time for him to get some help. He thought it would be best to go to a counselor to try to get help with not only his marriage issues with Rachel, but also his job stress as well.

This was Finn's first time going to a counselor for this kind of reason. He was feeling a bit nervous, but he found comfort in knowing that he will be talking to a stranger for some particular reason.

When Finn got into the office, they had fill out the mandatory personal paperwork. After he was told to wait in the waiting room and the counselor would come out and get him.

"Finn Hudson?"

Finn looked up to see a guy in a wheelchair with a clip board in hand. The guy then called his name again. "Finn Hudson?"

Before the counselor could say it again, Finn got up and went to him. "That's me."

The counselor looked up at him and smiled. "Follow me." He said and he started wheeling out of the room.

This guy sounds nice Finn thought. Finn had a feeling he would be comfortable with him. The train of thought Finn had went away when they got to the room.

The counselor wheeled to his desk and turned around to face Finn. He then gestured to the couch right by his desk.

"Please sit down."

"Uh, sure thank you."

Finn sat down and put his hands in his lap feeling a little nervous. The counselor then wheeled over from his desk and stopped his chair just a couple of feet away from the couch. The counselor then gave him and smile and then started to speak.

"Hello Mr. Hudson. My name is Artie Abrams. I took a few minutes to look over your paperwork before I called you back here. I understand you've been having marriage issues and some job-related stress. Am I correct?"

Finn nodded. "Yes, Mr. Abrams."

"I can tell you are a little bit nervous. A lot of people are, but I promise you that nothing that you tell me will leave this room. You can tell me anything you want. It doesn't matter what it is. It can be stupid or serious. I just want you to know that I am not going to judge you on anything you say."

Finn nodded his head. "Thank you."

Artie then took out a blank notebook from his bag that was behind his chair and a pen. "Now, what would you like to talk about first? Maybe you're marriage perhaps?"

Finn nodded again. "Yeah. That sounds like a place to start."

Artie wrote something in his notebook and then looked up at Finn and gave him a reassuring smile. "Ok. I'm ready."

Finn took a deep breath before starting. "Rachel and I have been married for five years. The first couple of years were great but the last three, I'm afraid, not as much. We've had a lot of spats and arguments for the past three years and frankly they have gotten so bad that we both want out of our marriage from the look of things."

Artie gave him a sympathetic look and then wrote some more things down before looking up at him again.

Finn took another breath and then continued. "We haven't seen each other at all since our last fight. We were both so angry with other, now Rachel sleeps in the guest bed room while I sleep in our room."

There was a long moment of silence before Artie asked him a question. "If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me what all took place in the fight?"

Finn sighed and looked down. He had already talked about this and he was finding somewhat harder to tell it again, but Finn knew he needed to he could get help. He then looked up at Artie again and nodded and continued.

"Rachel got mad at me because I haven't been pulling my weight at our apartment as far as keeping it in order. She then called me selfish and stupid and pretty much heartless because she said that I didn't care about the people we loved. I know she was referring to her dad. You see, her dad had a stroke last year and she has been going to her parent's house practically every weekend to help out. But after she told me that I was stupid, selfish and heartless, I yelled out her and told her if I couldn't get the respect I deserved, then what was the point of our marriage."

Finn felt a flash of guilt after saying that last sentence. He still remembered the look of hurt and sadness on his face. Every time he thought of it, the guilt just got worse and worse.

After a few moments of silence, Finn looked up to see Artie writing more things down. When Artie finished a few moments later, he then looked up at Finn before talking. "Finn, if you don't mind me asking, do you still love Rachel? You can be honest with me." Artie reassured.

Finn took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "I think a part of me does. But sometimes, I just want to quit on this." Finn took a deep breath. "But I feel something inside of me is telling me to hold on."

Artie nodded and wrote another thing down. "Do you think that's your conscience telling you that?"

Fin sighed again. "Maybe."

Artie then spoke again. "I'm not trying to sound cheesy or anything but it's always good to follow your conscience. It might be telling you to rethink things before you make a bad decision that could ruin your life."

"Well, I don't know what the universe wants from me! Does it want me to miserable?! Cause I sure as hell do!" Finn yelled up at the ceiling. Finn then felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He had not cried about this and he wasn't planning on doing it now.

But he found himself yelling again. "I'm about ready to lose my wife and I lost one of my best friends at work in a stupid fire!" Finn really felt tears stinging in his eyes and his pulse was increasing. Somehow, Finn had reached his breaking point without knowing it.

Finn then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Artie, with a blank face. Artie then spook. "You know you can let out any feelings you have here. I want this to be a safe place for you. It's okay Finn. You can let go."

That was all the encouragement Finn needed. Finn buried his face in his hands and started crying endlessly. Artie never left Finn side as he cried.

Finn had never been so thankful to be in a place like this.

* * *

It was finally time for the weekend. Rachel had never been so thankful for it. It had been almost a week since her fight with Finn and she was ready to see her dads and get out of New York for the weekend.

When Rachel got to her house, she couldn't help but feel a little sadness creep over her. For some reason, it made her think of Finn. But Rachel tried her best to ignore her thoughts when she knocked on the door of the house.

After a few moments, her papa answered the door with a big grin on his face. Rachel couldn't help but smile at him in return as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Rachela! Hi sweetheart. It's so good to see you!" Leroy said as he rubbed her back.

Rachel melted into the hug and held onto his papa a little tighter. "Hi papa."

Leroy then backed up to let Rachel into the house. "Come on in."

When Rachel got into the living room, she saw her daddy in his wheelchair facing the TV. Rachel then saw her daddy trying to move his head back to see who the visitor was. Rachel quickly moved to stand in front of her daddy. She gave him and beaming smile.

"Hi daddy." She said gently and she wrapped her arms around him. Oh, she only wished she could feel his arms wrap around her in return. Rachel then pulled away and reach out and held her daddy's hand.

"He's doing great today." Leroy commented as he watched the interaction.

"I'm glad to hear that papa." Rachel said with a small smile.

Leroy smiled at her in return. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have sweet tea?" She asked.

"With lemon?"

Rachel chuckled. "You know me. Yes, please."

When Leroy left the room, Rachel then looked back at her daddy and that feeling of sadness crept back in.

"Daddy, I wish we could talk. I miss hearing your voice so much." Rachel said softly. Rachel's daddy had a look of want in his eyes as she said those words. That look in his eyes made Rachel know that he wanted that same thing as well.

Leroy then came back in and Rachel her drink. "Come have a seat Rachel."

Rachel then sat on the couch as Leroy turned and pushed Hiram's wheelchair s that he was next to Rachel.

Leroy then took a seat next to Rachel and then spook again. "So how are you and Finn doing?"

Leroy and Hiram already knew about Finn and Rachel's fighting in the past and they knew that it was still going on. What they didn't know was how bad things have gotten. Especially after that last fight.

Rachel sighed and took a sip of her drink and looked down on at her hands. "Papa, things have not been ok. Finn and I haven't spoken for almost a week. I'm sleeping in the guest room now."

Leroy then turned Rachel's head so he was looking at him. "What happened?" He asked gently as he stroked her cheek.

Rachel took a deep breath. It never got easier talking about this. Not even with her parents. "I was trying to talk to him about him not helping me around the apartment and he got mad. We went on for a while and then I said some things to him that I shouldn't have said."

Rachel took a shaky breath. She hated this part. Especially because she had brought her own daddy in unintentionally. "I told him that he was selfish and stupid and that he didn't care about the people we loved. Which I was referring to daddy."

Rachel felt tears sting in her eyes. Geez she thought. Would she ever stop crying?

She took another breath. "I tried to say that I was sorry to him but he shouted at me. He told me he was sick of me and asked me what the point of our marriage was if I didn't give him the respect he deserved." Rachel let a few tears tickle down her cheeks.

Leroy then lifted his hand and wiped them away. Rachel grabbed Hiram's hand and looked at him. Hiram had a look of sadness that Rachel knew all too well. She got the message he was trying to express to her. And that was "I'm sorry Rachel."

Leroy then put his arm around Rachel and rubbed her shoulders gently before he spoke the next words softly. "Rachel, I don't think he meant it. I think both of you spoke out of hurt."

Rachel shot a look at her papa. "Papa, we've been at this for the past three years. He sounded pretty serious."

Leroy then asked Rachel another question that she had a heard a couple of times before. "Do you still love Finn?"

Rachel sighed. "I think a part of me does, but honestly, a part of me wants to quit on him."

Leroy starred at her for a long moment. "Rachel, if I were you, I'd hold off on the quitting for a while longer. I don't want you to rush into a decision involving divorce and having both of you hurt. I think you should talk to him, help him."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Leroy kept talking. "Finn might be dealing with some stuff too that you may not be aware of. Have you thought of that?"

Rachel then closed her mouth and thought for a little bit. "No." She said after a while. "No, I haven't."

Leroy then spoke again. "Sometimes when people speak out of stress or hurt, they may not always mean what they say."

Rachel nodded. "You're right papa. You're absolutely right."

Leroy gave her a small smile before continuing. "You should talk to him again."

But Rachel shook her head. "Papa, I've tried going to him but he shuts me down. If he wants to talk to me, he can come to me. I don't have to go to him. He has to learn somehow that he can't just yell at me for things he might be dealing with."

Rachel took another deep breath. "It honestly kills me now every time we fight. I don't know if I can take another fight like the one we had. I think right now it's good that we have our own space while we figure things out by ourselves for the time being."

Leroy gave her a sad look. He wanted what was best for his little girl but he didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. He had to trust that, with time, Rachel would make the right decision and everything would work out in time.

"Rachel, have you told anyone else about this?" Leroy could help but ask because he wanted to make sure that Rachel had someone to talk to when she went back home.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah, I've talked to my friend Tina about it after rehearsal. She is going to have me meet her friend, who is a counselor, who apparently has been in a situation similar to mine."

Leroy felt so much better after hearing that. Knowing that Rachel would have someone to talk about this kind of issue and maybe get help with it convinced him that Rachel was in good hands.

After the weekend was over, it was time for Rachel to go home. As she was leaving, she leaned over to her daddy and gave him a hug.

"By daddy. See you soon." She whispered in his ear. Hiram gave her a look of happiness and then Rachel gave Leroy a kiss and a hug.

"We love you little star. I think we both are glad that you're going to meet this counselor next week. We just want to you to be okay." Leroy said in her ear as he hugged.

Rachel then pulled back and smiled. "Thanks Papa."

With that said, Rachel stepped out of the house and into the cab at the end of the driveway waiting to take her back to the airport.

On her way back home, she couldn't help but feel that even though things may not be okay right now, they would hopefully be one day.

* * *

**So now we got both Finn's and Rachel's parents to know what was going on. Some drama coming up but some healing is going to start unraveling. I might be introducing the counselor in the next chapter or the one after that. Can you guess who it is? ;) I hope you guys are enjoying this! Reviews are awesome! You guys rock!**


	9. Set the World on Fire

**Hey guys! So this chapter is kind of the beginning process of healing. However, there's going to be some bumps in the road. What they are I will not tell you. However in the end, it works out. Enjoy! The chapter title is from the song "We are Young" by Fun. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Finn went back to the therapist a few more time for the next couple of weeks. He not only talked about his issues with Rachel, but he talked about his job related stress as well and losing his friend.

It was now Wednesday and it was time for Finn to go back. This time, instead of talking, Artie had an idea to start treatment. HE had no trouble with telling Finn what is was.

"So, Finn I have an idea for you." Artie said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, based on what I heard, it sounds to me that a part of you really wants to make your marriage work again. So I am going to give you a little homework to do."

Finn nodded curiously. "Go on."

Artie then reached into his bag and handed him a blank notebook and a stack on pens. When Finn looked up in confusion, Artie then spook. "I want to you to think of all the reasons why you love Rachel, Finn. Write down as many as you can. Take your time with too, Finn. I don't want you to give this to me. I want to talk to you about it when you feel that you have it done or close to being done."

Finn sighed and looked down at the notebook. Then he looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

Artie smiled before giving him a serious look. "Think really hard and take your time. There is no pressure."

With that said, Finn left the room. He had a lot to think about. But for some reason, he felt that this might actually work.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at the coffee shop waiting for Jessie to arrive. She felt a hint of nervousness and she didn't know why. After all, he was her friend.

Rachel's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the door of the restaurant open. She looked up and smiled when you saw Jessie walk over to the booth. "Hi Rachel." He said gently.

Rachel then stood up and gave him a hug, which he happily accepted. She then pulled away and gave him a warm smile.

"Hi Jessie. How are you? Anything thing new?"

Jessie just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing new, really. Same old same old. How about you? How are your dads?"

"He's doing well. My papa is too. But I know it's hard on him when it comes to not being able to hear daddy's voice." Rachel sighed, "I just wish I could help them out more than I do."

Rachel felt a strong hand on hers and she looked up to see Jesse with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Don't be. I just really wish I could help my papa with some of the things that my daddy needs."

Jessie looked at her curiously. "What kind of things?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "Well, he definitely needs a new wheelchair. One that has a switch that can move his chair automatically without someone having to do it for him. He can more his hands a bit. But not much." Rachel took another moment to think and then continued to speak. "A new hospital bed needs placed in the living room. I feel bad, knowing that nurses have to come every morning and help my dad get up and down the stairs. He really just needs a bed in the living full-time."

Rachel let out a big sigh, "But those are just so expensive, and insurance can't cover it."

Jessie nodded his head and then tilted his head and studied her for a few moments. He then said quietly, "I think they are lucky to have a daughter like you."

Rachel gave him a sad smile. "Thanks Jessie."

Jessie then squeezed her hand. "I think they will find a way to pay for that stuff. If anybody deserves to have the things they need to make life easier for them, it's your parents."

Rachel gave him and s bigger smile and then reached over and hugged him. But this hug made her feel weird.

Before she could think about it any longer, she pulled back as the waitress came and took their order.

Jessie then started another conversation. "So have you auditioned for any new shows lately?"

"Yes! Yes I have. But there is one show that I will really want to be in."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Funny Girl." Rachel said with a beaming smile. "It's been a dream of mine to play it. Ever since my dads showed me that movie, it made me want to be a Broadway star."

As Rachel spook these words, she couldn't help but think of Finn. She remembered telling these exact words to him once when they started dating. She loved how his eyes lit up and sparkled when she talked about her wanting to be a Broadway star. He never judged for anything.

Jessie then interrupted her train of thought. "Have you auditioned for it yet?"

"No. Auditions aren't for another month. Why?"

Jessie smiled at her. "Well, I happen to know one of the producers who is running the auditions. If you want, I could put in to good word for you."

With a squeal, Rachel launched at him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rachel exclaimed getting louder each time after she said thank you.

Jessie laughed and pulled away. "No problem, Rach."

Rachel then felt her shoulders tumble a bit. Nobody ever called her by her nickname. Only Finn.

"You…" Rachel trailed off as she tried to ignore that thought of Finn in her mind. "You are awesome Jessie. Thank you."

"Anytime Rachel."

Rachel and Jessie then changed the conversation, not talking about Broadway one bit.

* * *

When Rachel went home that night, all she could think about was Jessie. And, somehow, no matter how hard she tried not to, Finn.

* * *

**Hmm…..what's going to happen now?**


	10. I'll help you carry on

**Ok! I'm glad you guys are really liking this story. Here's Chapter Ten! The chapter title is from the song "Lean on me" by Bill Withers. Enjoy! Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

It had now been a few days since Artie gave Finn his assignment. He didn't have any plans on Sunday so that's where he found himself trying to write. Finn learned that writing things about what he loved about Rachel to be more difficult than he thought it was. He needed inspiration. Someone to motivate him.

Finn then picked up his cell phone. "Hey man, Can you come over? I need your help with something."

One Finn heard the person on the other line respond, Finn talked again with a half -smile. "Great, see you in a few."

A few minutes later, Finn heard a loud knock on the door. When Finn opened it, he smiled when he saw his Friend and worker from the Fire station, Noah Puckerman.

"Hey dude," Puck said, giving Finn a high face and a quick hug. "How have you been?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Could be better. I'm just glad you're here. I really need someone to keep me focused."

"About what?" Puck asked curiously.

Finn took a deep breath and then went into the kitchen and sat on a chair by the table. Even though Puck has been his best friend since high school, he hasn't actually told him or hardly anyone besides Artie and his parents, about his issues with Rachel.

Finn looked down at his hands. "Rachel and I are living on the rocks right now Puck."

After a few moments of silence. Finn looked up to see Puck with an unreadable expression he couldn't explain. Then Puck found a chair and sat across from Finn.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked rather quiet.

Finn starred at him for a moment. Puck had never acted that quiet before. Not since he has known him, that is. Honestly, Finn was rather startled by it.

"Well, we've had on and off fighting for the past three years. But this year, we've just been at each other constantly." When Finn stopped to take a breath, he saw something in puck's eyes grow dark before he continued. "But our last fight was the worse. She called me stupid and selfish and practically heartless. And I told her if she couldn't respect me, then what was the point of our marriage. And then Rachel told me she wants out."

Pucks eyes grew huge at the last part. Puck then asked. "What are you doing about it?"

Finn shook his head. "I've talked to Burt and my mom about this. My mom got on me saying that Rachel may not have meant the words that she said to me during our last fight. Then she went on about how she never known Rachel to be unreasonable." Finn sighed. "I decided after my talk with them, that I had to get some help."

Puck nodded. "How so?"

"I've been going to this counselor. His name is Artie Abrams. He's actually really good. I never thought I would be comfortable talking to a stranger. Somehow, it does help. He gave this assignment in an attempt to help me try to save my marriage."

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to write all the reasons why I fell in love with Rachel and how I still love her." Finn sighed and looked down. "It has been harder than I thought it would."

After a minute of silence, Finn looked up to see Puck, who had had his head in his hands... "You ok, man?" Finn asked.

Puck then looked up with a sullen look on his face. He looked heart broken. Again. Finn had never seen his friend act like this.

Puck then spoke. "Dude, I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows. Ok?"

Fin nodded his head. He was feeling nervous as to what he was about to say, but he was willing to listen.

Puck took a deep breath and then started. "You remember my wife Quinn right?"

Finn nodded. "How can I not remember her? Rachel introduced you guys."

Puck gave him a smile. "Well, you can't tell anyone about this or I will kick your ass. Got it?"

Finn nodded. Whatever Puck had to say was very serious whenever Puck told him not to tell anyone. He definitely knew that Puck would kick his ass if he told. "Go on man. Say it."

Puck had a look of guilt on his face and then continued. "Your story sounds so familiar with mine and Quinn's. You see, about a year after our marriage, Quinn and I separated for nine months."

Finn's mouth dropped. He never expected that. "What happened?"

Puck gave him another sad look. "It was pretty much both of us fighting about how we never listened to each other, that we weren't there for each other and helped one another." Puck sighed before continuing. "Quinn kicked me out. I gotta tell you man, those nine months without her were hell. I felt like a part of me was missing."

"What did you do about it?"

"Well, that's where it gets interesting. You see, I knew that Quinn had a concert in New York before she went on tour for her big album release. I don't know what it was, but I felt something inside me telling me to go to her concert." Puck let out a small low whistle. "Geez, it was one of the best decisions I ever made."

Finn listened ever so more curiously. "Go on, man please."

Puck gave him a small smile. "Well, towards the end of the concert, Q had gotten everyone to calm down. Then she told the audience, that she had written a new song. And guess what man?"

"What?"

"She told everyone that the song was for me." Puck's face went from happy to mad for a second. "Damn it, dude. When I heard her sing it, I felt tears burn in my eyes. I never knew that she wrote a song for me. But guess what that made me realize?"

"Yes?"

"That I was a complete asshole to her." Puck said with a small laugh. Finn even chuckled with him.

Puck then gave his friend a serious look. "Dude, her song made me realize that I needed her still. That deep down, I still loved her. After the concert, I went into her dressing room and I literally went down on my knees and begged her to forgive me. It took a lot of work for us to trust each other again, but now I wouldn't change it for the world. Because I know who my soul mate is."

Finn say tears burning in the eyes of his best friend. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Finn asked in a whisper.

"Because I'm not proud of what happened during those nine months that we were apart Finn." Puck then clapped her friend on the back. "Dude, to be honest with you, I really think you and Rachel are endgame. You just need to get your head out of your ass, and that's when you find out what made you fall in love with her in the first place. Don't give up on her dude."

After a few moments of silence. Fin nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to try my best. Thanks man."

Puck and Finn high fived each other.

"It takes time Finn. But I think you can do it." Puck said.

"Thanks."

Puck looked at his watch and started to grab his coat. "I gotta go pick Beth up at daycare. Let me know how this goes, alright?"

"You bet you will." Fin said with a small smile.

"Cool. I'll see you at work bro." With that said, Puck left slamming the door shut leaving Finn alone in his thoughts.

Then an idea struck him. Finn insistently knew what he do. And he was going to make sure it happened.

* * *

Rachel and Jessie have been hanging out non-stop. It had been a few weeks since Rachel has seen Finn since their fight. Rachel found Jessie to be a god distraction from the thought she still had about Finn. However, that still didn't stop the thought from coming.

It was on a Tuesday afternoon, and Rachel had just gotten out of rehearsal. She couldn't hang out with Jessie today because Tina was introducing her to her friend.

Rachel meet Tina at a small coffee show by the theatre they were working at for their show.

When Rachel walked in and saw Tina, she saw another women right next to her.

"Hi Tina!" Rachel said as Tina stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Rachel. I'd like to introduce you to someone." The woman right next to Tina then stood up. "Rachel, this is my friend Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, this is Rachel Berry."

Mercedes gave her a beaming smile. "I already heard so much about you through your shows and Tina. My husband Sam and I have seen you're a couple of your shows. You're quite the diva, girl. Not to mention talented."

Rachel beamed back at her. Then something hit her memory. The night Finn and Rachel met, a bartender named Sam waited on them.

"Wait, what's your husband's full name?"

Mercedes gave her a curious look. "Sam Evans. Why?"

"Oh my gosh! Your husband know my husband Finn!"

"Finn? As in Finn Hudson?"

"Yes! That's my husband!"

"Sam never told me he got married."

"It probably just slipped his mind. That's okay thought. How is he doing? Didn't you guys move to California for something?"

Mercedes smiled. "Yes. When I was on tour for my album, I went to California. Sam is working at a very high class bar up there now. He loves it."

"Are you still on tour?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No. I decided to quit. I wanted to focus on other things that were more important."

"Oh…" Rachel said quietly.

There was an a few minutes of awkward silence as they just drank their coffee. It all came to a halt when Tina's phone rang.

"Hey I'm sorry, I gotta go. Mike and I have a date tonight. I'll leave you to alone to talk. See you tomorrow Rachel!" Tina said as she walked out the door.

Mercedes then spook. "Tina told me that you were having some marriage trouble. I'm so sorry to hear that." She said softly.

Rachel took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. "It's fine." She sighed. "It's fine."

Mercedes gave her a look that Rachel couldn't quite read.

"How are you holding up?"

"I've been doing fine." Rachel found it harder to keep the smile on her face.

"Girl, you ain't foiling anyone. Now please tell me. How are you really doing?"

Rachel looked at Mercedes and her smile went away completely. Rachel then whispered. "I've no idea. I think I miss him. But a part of me doesn't want to forgive for all the trouble and pain he has given me. But I just can't keep thinking about him. Honestly, it kills me."

Mercedes nodded. "Have you been dealing with it?"

Rachel then gave her a small smile. "I've been hanging out with this guy Jessie. Jessie Saint James for the past couple of weeks. He's amazing. He's a good distraction."

Mercedes gave her another unreadable look. "Does Finn know about him?"

"No." Rachel shook her head vigorously. "I haven't seen him for a few weeks since our last fight." Rachel gave her another smile. "Jessie makes me feel whole again. That I'm someone special. It feels good to feel that way again, you know?"

Mercedes studied her for a moment but then she had a look of full concern at she said these next few words slowly. "It sounds like you are trying new outlets, but Rachel…" Mercedes looked at her for a long moment. That look of concern never left her eyes as she spook again. "I can't help to think about how your husband would feel knowing that you have been spending so much time with this man since your married."

Rachel shook her head again. "Finn and I were in love when we got married but now I don't even hear one nice thing come out of his mouth. Jessie makes me feel good."

Mercedes gave her another look of concern. "It's always good to have that, but..." Mercedes then put a hand on Rachel's arm. "Hun, if Jessie is hitting on you while you're still married, what makes you think he won't do that with someone else?"

Rachel felt that she had been punched in the gut when Mercedes said that. She then started to feel he eyes burning with tears.

"Ok, Mercedes. I really don't want to talk about this anymore. We're getting a little personal."

Mercedes then gave her a sad look. "Oh, Rachel I'm so sorry."

Rachel felt the tears threatening to pour over and she stood up. "I need to go. It was nice to meet you Mercedes. Say hi to Sam for me." She then grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door.

Mercedes watched as she watched Rachel cross the street then she looked up at the ceiling. "Lord, help that child. She needs you now."

* * *

**Heavy stuff here huh? Well, I've got a lot of ideas in line for the rest of this story with some Finchel happening soon. I don't know when but there is going to be more healing for Finn and some things happening for Rachel too. What did you guys think of this chapter? More to come soon! Your reviews have been awesome! Please keep them coming!**


	11. Are you someone better for my love?

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story! I love reading your reviews! Thank you! It means a lot! Well, I'm excited for this chapter! The reason I can't explain as it will give spoilers! Enjoy! The song title is from the song: "Who are you now?" from Funny Girl. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now time for opening night for the show of _Mamma Mia_, and Rachel couldn't help but feel nervous.

_Why should I be nervous?_ Rachel thought. _I've been a lead role before. I can do this._ Putting those thoughts aside, she got ready for her big opening night.

As Rachel was getting ready for opening night, Finn and Kurt, who was also the costume designer for the show, took their seats for the show.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come Finn. You haven't been to one of Rachel's shows since her debut in Wicked." Kurt said.

Finn nodded sadly. "Well, I'm here now. She's worked hard for this. I need to be here." Then Finn looked up towards the stage and remained silent.

Kurt tilted his head when he saw his brother sad look on his face. "Finn, are you alright?"

Finn sighed and looked back at his brother. "I'll tell you later man. This…this is Rachel's time."

Before Kurt could respond, the lights in the theater went down and the lights on the stage went up. Finn watched in anticipation as he watched his wife take her place on the stage.

Then Rachel began to sing.

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
_

_You can take the future even if you fail  
_

_I believe in angels  
_

Finn didn't pay any attention to any of the actors that were starting to move around the stage. He just focused on a familiar voice that he didn't know he missed so much. And that was his wife.

_Something good in everything I see  
_

_I believe in angels  
_

_When I know the time is right for me  
_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

Finn felt himself swaying to the song. He felt Kurt's eyes watch him. But he didn't care.

I have a dream, a fantasy

_To help me through reality  
_

_And my destination makes it worth the while  
_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
_

_I believe in angels_

Finn felt two hard strong emotions hit him at the same time.

The first one was the feeling of sadness.

The other one was what he felt was pure happiness.

Something good in everything I see

_I believe in angels  
_

_When I know the time is right for me  
_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

Before Finn even realized, he was up with the rest of the audience giving her a standing ovation and cheering her on. Even though it was only the first song for this show, he had not regretted coming.

* * *

Afterwards, Finn and Kurt decided to take get dinner at a local diner.

When Kurt and Finn ordered their food, Kurt then asked Finn a question.

"So tell me Finn, why did you come to the show? Like I said before, you only when to one show and that was the day you got engaged to Rachel. Why now?"

Finn took a deep breath. "Did Rachel ever tell you that she and I have not talked or seen each other in a few weeks?"

Kurt eyes widened. Obviously, Rachel was keeping this a secret from some of the family as well.

"No! What happened?" Kurt exclaimed.

Finn sighed. Then he went out to tell the same story about how they have been fighting for the past three years and about their last fight was so huge that they haven't spooked to each other since then. When Finn finished the very familiar story, Kurt's eyes were shinning.

"Finn, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I guess I didn't want to worry you. I have my problems, you do to. I just felt that I needed to do this alone."

"But Finn you are not alone! You should have come to me about this! Stress like this can't be good for you!"

Finn groaned. "Kurt, I'm telling you this now because I know I can't do this alone."

"I'm going to kill Rachel for not telling me this. She-"

"No! You will not tell Rachel any of this!" Finn yelled firmly.

After a minute, when Finn had calmed down, Kurt asked another question. "So, why did you come to Rachel's show if you can't stand her?" He asked quietly.

Finn starred at him for a moment. "I never hated her Kurt. But when I went to counseling, I was given a homework assisgnment that I need to take my time on."

Kurt's eyes widened at the new information. "Oh really, what is it?"

"I have to write everything I love about Rachel and why I fell in love with her." Finn sighed. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would. But, seeing Rachel on that stage just...changed something." Finn then put his hand over his heart. "Right here."

Kurt starred at him for a moment. "Any know?"

"I…I think I still love her."

Kurt grinned and let out a relieved laugh. "Aww Finn!" He exclaimed.

"Dude!" Finn looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was starring at them. "Not so loud."

Kurt then squealed like a little girl and jumped up and down in his seat. Finn was rather amused by it.

"Oh my gosh! Finn! You have to tell her! You have to tell her now!"

Finn shook his head. "No Kurt. Not yet. I'll do it when the time is right. Rachel and I still have issues to work through."

Kurt frowned but nodded in understanding. His phone then went off and Kurt answered it. After he ended the call, he then grabbed his coat and then spoke to Finn.

"You guys are endgame Finn. You're on the right track to a recovering your marriage. Please know that."

Finn gave him a smile, stood up on his feet and leaned over and gave his brother a hug. "Thanks man." He said pulling away.

"And when you guys make up, You need to renew your wedding vowels which I will plan!"

Finn chuckled. He sure loved his brother. "Alright man."

Kurt then said one more thing. "I think you got your motivation tonight for your homework assignment Finn." With that said, Kurt left.

* * *

When Finn got home that night, he found himself starring at the blank notebook Artie gave him. He had been sitting there for about an hour.

Then the last thing Kurt said rang in his ear again _I think you got your motivation tonight for your homework assignment Finn._

Then it clicked. Thoughts and memories started to come through to him. He remembers meeting her, how he had never sen another woman so beautiful. Her personality while even thought she can be diva, he found her to be sweet and sexy. Her talent. Geez, she makes Barbra Streisand look weak. (But he would never tell Rachel that.) The way she's accepting of other people the way they are, how she's determined to get her way even when she knows she might not and how she sees herself as high and confident. Her eyes, he loved it when they would twinkle when she laughed. Her hair. Always so perfect. The way she took care of herself when he didn't. All those reasons made him love her more and more. She's Elphaba. She's Sophie. She's…Rachel.

Finn hound himself writing more and more. And at about 2a.m., Finn finally out his pencil down. When He saw he had written over 5 pages of what he loved about Rachel and why he married her.

The guilt then hit him. He had treated her so wrong. He had left her alone during the times when she needed him and wanted him the most. Those feelings that he had when it came to the universe, it made sense now. The universe was telling him that he needed Rachel.

_Yeah. _He thought. "I still love you Rachel." He said out loud.

Finn knew what he had to do now in order to gain her trust and love back and he was determined to see it through. He's was going to get his wife back. Waiting wasn't an option.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel had a late night at the theatre. They had a cast party there to celebrate their opening night and a meeting on the reviews they had received. As always, Rachel was a big hit.

When Rachel went back to her dressing room, she saw that her room was filled with flowers. But particular bouquet of flowers caught her attention. She went over to the big bouquet of tulips and saw that there was no name on it, but a card. When she opened it, she saw and huge gold star drawn on it and the words _"You shine more brightly then any star in the sky"_, written on it. Rachel giggled. Even thought it was a little cheesy, she found it rather cute.

Yet she wondered who those flowers were from. And she had a feeling they weren't from Kurt or her dads. _  
_

* * *

**Aww! What did you guys think about this? I actually rather enjoyed writing this chapter if I may so say. What did you guys think of this? I have read some of your reviews about what you guys want to happen and rest assured Finn will be finding out soon. Please keep the reviews coming and tell any more of your suggestions and I will see if I can make them work! Some drama is coming soon and more importantly FINCHEL! You guys rock! **


	12. Something has changed within me

**Hey guys! So here's Chapter 12. To be honest, it's been a little tricky pulling all of my ideas together and having it run smoothly. So I hope I did this chapter justice! The chapter title is from the song "Defying Gravity" by Wicked. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Well, hello Finn." Artie said with a smile as Finn came into his office for his next appointment.

Fin grins at him. "Hey. I thought you would like to know that I got the assignment done." Finn then takes out the papers. "Here."

Artie takes them and looks at it for a minute and gives him a warm smile. He then gives them back to him before asking a question. "So tell me Finn, how to you feel about having that assignment done? It seems to me that you are pretty happy."

Finn nodded. "I am."

"Why?"

Finn gave him a small smile. "I just…that assignment…it gave me back all those feelings that I had for Rachel when I married her, hell even further than that, since I meet her!" Finn took a deep breath and frowned. "I feel so bad about all the things I told her. How I wasn't there for her when she needed me." Finn then got quiet for a few moments and then spoke again. "I'm going to do whatever it takes for me to get her trust and love back. I feel like the universe wants me and her to ty again, and I'll do anything to prove it to her."

Artie nodded. "What kind of things have you been doing to show her you mean it this time?"

Finn gave him another small smile. "I'm starting small and working my way up. She keeps telling me that I don't clean up enough around the apartment so I've been cleaning the apartment every week. I remember her telling me some of the stuff she needed. I've got those items ordered and they should be here any day now."

Artie nodded then gave him a serious look. "Finn, what if these feelings run low? What if you get lazy at this. This is not something to take likely."

Finn gave him a nod in understanding. "See I've already thought of that. I've got a friend who was separated from his wife for nine months but they managed to get back together. I already asked him if he can stay on my ass to make sure I can be the best husband I can be for Rachel. She deserves that."

Artie then gave him a huge smile. "I'm glad to hear that you have a plan in action. But can I give you some advice?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"You have mentioned a few times about how you never really opened up to Rachel about some of your issues in your life. Maybe when she open up to you again, maybe try opening up to her? I think it will make you both feel a lot better."

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I think that will be good thing to do." I just don't want her to worry."

Artie chuckled. "Finn, she's your wife. Believe it or not, she's always going to worry about you. You're her husband."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Artie laughed and patted Finn on the shoulder. "Go to her Finn when the time is right. Tell her you love her."

Finn nodded. "I will soon."

Artie smiled. "Let me know how this goes. If you and Rachel get back together and want to do couples counseling, I will be more than happy to do that."

Finn nodded, grabbed his jacket. "Thanks man."

As Finn got to the door, Artie said one more thing. "Oh! And Finn?"

"What's up?"

"One more piece of advice. This is something I heard from someone."

"Yeah?"

"A woman is like a rose. If you treat her right, she'll bloom. If you don't she'll wilt. Something tells me you can make Rachel bloom."

"Thanks Artie."

"No problem, Finn."

* * *

Rachel decided to stop at the hospital her daddy was getting care from. She wanted to talk more about the chair and hospital bed that she was trying to save up for. When she made it to the receptionist desk who was in charge of all the items, she smiled when she saw her friend and co-worker Sugar Motta working there. When sugar saw Rachel, she gave her a beaming smile back at her.

"Hello, Rachel! How are you?!"

"Hi Sugar! I'm good. And you?"

Sugar smiled a bigger smile at her. "Oh you know I'm just fabulous as usual. Getting excited for my wedding with Rory. Just one more month!"

Rachel gave her a beaming smile. "That sounds really exciting."

"Yeah, my daddy rented a whole hotel for us to have the wedding in Hawaii. It's going to be huge."

Rachel chuckled. "It sounds like it."

"Yeah…" Sugar sighed happily. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Oh! I just wanted to talk to you about some of the items we were talking about for my dad. How much was the chair again."

Sugar then looked something up on the computer. "You want another chair Rachel?"

Rachel gave her a confusing look. "No. Just one."

"Well the computer says you already ordered a chair and a hospital bed and all the accessories that come with it."

Rachel gasped. "Sugar there must be a mistake. I didn't order anything."

Sugar then looked back down at the computer. "Well, someone named Jessie came in and gave money to pay for it." Sugar then looked up still speaking. "However…" But Rachel was gone.

Rachel quickly got on the next airplane to Lima to see her dads. When she went in, she saw workers helping her daddy get into his new chair. LeRoy then smiled when he saw his daughter walk in.

"Little star! Can you believe it!?" Leroy exclaimed and he hugged his daughter hello.

Rachel let out a watery laugh and then went to her daddy and took his hand. "Hey daddy. How are you liking your chair?"

Hiram gave her a beaming smile. Rachel knew he was grateful for it.

"We are so blessed, Rachela." Leroy said.

Rachel looked up at her papa. "Yeah. We are."

* * *

The following Monday, Rachel found herself getting into her car and driving to the theatre where she and Jessie were working. When she saw Jessie on the stage, she walked silently but fast to him. When Jessie saw her, he smiled.

Rachel then stopped when she was almost face to face with him. "Has anyone every told you that your wonderful?"

Jessie grinned. "A couple of times."

Rachel chuckled and stepped closer until she was face to face with him. "Well you are. Jessie, what you did to help my parents…" She shook her and smiled a bigger smile. "That means a whole lot to me." Rachel then slid her hand on top of his. "Thank you." She said sweetly.

Jessie then gave her a strange look. One that she couldn't really explain. Jessie then starred at her for a minute and then took a deep breath. "You're welcome. It's the least I can I do."

Rachel beamed at him. "Want to get some coffee with me?"

Jessie starred at her again for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Uhh, yeah. That would be good."

Then Rachel and Jessie left. Little did they know, that Mercedes was watching them the whole entire time.

* * *

**Uh oh. What did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think it going to happen next? Please leave a review. Please leave any suggestions that you have and I will see what I can do. I kind of have an idea on what to do with the rest of this story but I haven't quite laid it all out yet. So please tell me if you want anything to happen and I can see if it flows well with my ideas! You guys rock! **


	13. I am a fighter

**Ok! Well I have to say I'm going to try my best to get all these ideas I have based what you guys want and what I think will flow in this story. I found this chapter to be a bit tricky to put together because I want this to go as smooth as possible. I hope you guys like it! This chapter title is from the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Finn had the next three days off of work, so he decided to take some time and clean the apartment. Rachel was at another all night rehearsal, so he was home by himself.

Just as he was finishing up the last chore that needed to be done, Finn heard the buzzer go off and the landlord Mr. Figgins, voice was heard.

"Mr. Hudson, you have a visitor."

Finn stepped closer to the buzzer before responding. "I wasn't expecting any visitors today? Who is it?"

"She said her name is Mercedes Evans. She says she knows your wife, but she needs to talk to you about something very important."

"Ok. Send her up." Finn said quickly. He then quickly went into the bedroom and changed his shirt as it was covered in sweat and ran a towel through his hair. Just as he finished cleaning up a bit, a gentle knock was heard.

When Finn opened the door, he saw a rather beautiful African American woman standing right there. He her was styled neatly straight and she looked like she just got out of work given that she was in fancy dress clothes.

"Are you Mercedes Evans?" Finn asked.

The woman smiled at him gently. "Yes I am. And you're Finn Hudson right?"

Fin nodded. "Yes I am. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure."

Finn led Mercedes to kitchen table in the dining room.

"Would you like some coffee or anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Mercedes got quiet for a moment before speaking again "I'd much rather talk to you about something."

Finn looked at her nervously. She had a face that had a full look of concern. It made him feel uneasy. "Sure. What's going on?"

Mercedes then took a deep breath and looked at him dead in the eyes. "It's about your wife Rachel. I'm very concerned about her."

Finn eyes went huge at the last part. He felt a slight panic as he spoke again, "Go on."

"You see, Rachel has been seeing this guy she's known for a while. They apparently work together in the theater that your wife is the lead role in the musical."

Finn felt his heart rate go up little. He then asked another question. "Umm, she didn't…uh…do anything right?"

Mercedes put her hand up. "Oh no! From the time I've known her, she hasn't done anything physical with him besides a hug or hold his hand for a couple of seconds. He hasn't done anything either as far as I concerned. But…Mr. Hudson."

"Call me Finn."

"Okay, Finn. I sometimes have to go the theater to work with clients. I'm a counselor and some of the clients are there for rehearsals and can't make it to my office. I've been watching Rachel and Jessie for a while and…. It's Jessie. There's just something off about him by the way he talks to her. I don't trust that white boy."

"Have you talked to Rachel about any of this?"

"Yes I have. You got yourself quite the diva wife Finn. She said she feels that Jessie pays more attention to her and she feels that she's wanted. I asked her to think about how you would feel hanging around with a man who may be trying to woo her while she was still married."

Finn asked the next question really quietly. "What did she tell you?"

"She thinks she still loves you but she doesn't want to feel that she's a bother to you. She also said that if she was going to forgive you, she wants you to go to her."

Finn felt better about knowing Rachel still loved him...or at least a part of her did. What he didn't like was this Jessie Saint Jackass guy.

Mercedes the interrupted his train of thought. "I think she's just confused about what she wants out of this. But from what I've learned about your wife is that she just wants to be loved."

Finn nodded. "Well, I promise you that I will be talking to Rachel soon and this Jessie Saint Jackass soon."

Mercedes gave him a small smile but his eyes still had a look of concern in them as she spoke the next few words slowly. "Look I know you love her and I agree you should talk to her. But you might just want to be prepared, Rachel may not be ready to trust you so soon. But you seem pretty determined for a white boy. Just be patient."

Finn couldn't help the chuckle in his voice as Mercedes call him a white boy. He could tell Mercedes is a bit of a diva herself.

Mercedes phone rang and she checked on it. She then stood up and grabbed her coat. "Well Finn, it's been nice hanging out with you but I have an appointment I need to go to."

Finn then escorted her to the door and shook her hand. "Thanks Mercedes. Oh! I had a question."

"Yes?"

"Your last name is Evans right?"

"Yes."

"Who is your husband?"

"Oh! I wanted to let you know that Sam Evans says hi! He's my husband. He's a bartender in a fancy hotel now. He loves it." Mercedes said with a chuckle.

"No Kidding. Well tell him I said hi and I'll would love to grab a bit with him sometime."

Mercedes chuckled and then pulled Finn into a hug. Finn stood there shocked for a second but then hugged her back.

"Will do white boy. Now go get your wife back soon." And with that said, Mercedes Evans left.

* * *

When Finn closed to door, he went into the guest bedroom where Rachel was sleeping. Some of her stuff was already moved in there, so Finn looked around to see if he could find anything that suggested how deep this friends with her and Jessie was. He knew Rachel would kill him if she found him in there but he needed to know.

Not even a minute of searching, Finn found a card written to Rachel that was on top of the dresser but her makeup. When Finn opened it, he read it out loud the words:

"_Dear Rachel,_

_I hope you know that it has been a pleasure getting to know you more this past couple of weeks. You are one of the most inspiring women I have ever meet and I look forward to growing a deeper friendship with you during the days to come._

_Yours truly,_

_Jessie"_

Finn immediately wanted to rip the card in half. But he knew Rachel would find out and would be furious. So instead he slammed the card down and went into the kitchen.

He rubbed his face in his hands. He felt like his skin was on fire. Then then kicked the kitchen chair right next to him and it landed with a thud.

Finn then sat down in another chair. How dare this guy try to steal his wife. Does he have any sense at all?

After a couple of seconds of thinking about what to do about this situation, he quickly sprinted up, grabbed his jacket and keys and left the apartment slamming the door shut.

Finn was going to fight for Rachel. And he knew where to start.

It was time to talk to Jessie and put him in his place.

* * *

**Oh my. What do you guys think about this chapter? Next chapter is going to deal with a confrontation with Jessie (Pretty obvious) Also Rachel auditions for Funny Girl. What do you think is going to happen? To Finn? To Rachel? Also Finchel is coming up ****soon!**** I don't know when but it's probably going to happen after Rachel auditions for Funny Girl.**


	14. I'll be watching

**Ok! I think I figured out how to do the rest of this story. I think it will make you guys happy as well! (Or at least I hope so) This chapter title is from "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

About twenty minutes after leaving the apartment, Finn found himself strolling through the theater trying to find this Jessie Saint James guy (Or as Fin calls him, Jessie Saint Jackass).

Finn then saw Will Schuester come out of a room and went over to him. "Hey Mr. Schue." Finn said.

Will turned and smiled. "Well, hey Finn! Good to see ya," Will then gave him a hug. "How are you? I'm afraid Rachel isn't here now. I think she just left."

"Oh no. I'm actually looking for this guy Jessie Saint James. Is he still here?"

"Uh, yes. I think he is in the auditorium. We just finished rehearsals. Rachel doing awesome by the way."

Finn grinned at the mention of his wife. "I'm sure. Hey, I need to go talk to Jessie. We'll catch up later, that all right?"

"Yeah. Will do! I gotta get going. Emma and I have a date tonight."

"Cool. See you later."

Will then gave him another hug. "See ya, Finn."

Finn then rushed over to the inside of the auditorium but stopped in his tracks. What he saw made him furious. There on the stage he saw a man with thick wavy brown hair…and he was kissing a pretty blonde girl.

_Oh this dude is going down. _Finn thought.

Then he heard an "I love you," and "I love you too, I'll see you tonight at home." Then the girl left.

Finn immediately strolled up to the stage of the auditorium. Jessie then turned around. The look of confusion on his face.

"Um hello, Can I help you sir?"

Finn didn't answer his question until he got onto the stage and was face to face with Jessie. He held a dark glare in his eyes as he spoke these next few words with firm but angry tone in his voice.

"Jessie Saint James?"

Jessie blinked for a second. "Yes?"

"Finn Hudson. I need to talk to you."

"Umm, can this wait? I really need to…"

"No. No it can't" Finn said a little more louder.

"Ok, umm Finn what can I do for you?"

"Don't treated me like I'm stupid. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that Rachel Hudson has told you about me. My wife Rachel Hudson. Am I correct?"

Jessie looked more and more nervously. He just nodded his head gently before letting Finn continue.

Finn then stepped forward and thrusted a finger to him. "Well, I'm letting you know right now that I have no intention of you trying to seduce my wife. You may not care about her, but I still love her."

Jessie's eyes went wide. "Rachel and I are just friends. I would never…"

But before Jessie could say anything, Finn grabbed Jessie by collar of his shirt and held him up to his face so he can look at him right in the eye. He didn't let go of Jessie as he continued talking.

"So this is how it's going to be. After tonight, you're a ghost. You disappear from her life forever. No goodbyes. Nothing."

"But I care about her."

Finn then let out a low chuckle and shook his head gently. "But she doesn't even really know who you are," He said in whisper, "Yet."

Finn then let go of Jessie hard. "I would be more concerned about your girlfriend…or is she your wife?" Finn motioned his eyes to Jessie left hand that held a ring on his ring finger and shook his head.

"You know I feel sorry for her. To have her heart broken by a bastard by you. That's unacceptable."

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his arm. He then turned around and saw Jessie with panicked eyes.

"You can't tell her," Jessie said firm and mean.

Then in one quick movement, Finn's fist landed on Jessie's eye. Jessie quickly responded by throwing a music stand at him which Finn ducked. Finn then tackled him on the ground.

Both Finn and Jessie managed to get a few punches in as they both wrestled right on the stage. Finally, after a minute, Finn was on top of him and gave him one more punch in the nose.

Finn then grabbed Jessie by the collar and brought his face close to his.

With a roar, Finn yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" With those words, Finn slammed Jessie down to the ground one more time.

As he walked off the stage, he couldn't help but kick a chair that was near the end of the stage.

* * *

**When I wrote this, I thought of the fight scene between Finn and Brody, (In case you didn't notice). What did you guys think of this chapter? I know this one is short, but I wanted to focus on Rachel in the next chapter. (And I also wrote this at 4 in the morning and I needed to sleep) So for the next chapter Rachel auditions for Funny Girl. What do you think is going to happen? Also, FINCHEL IS COMING UP! I haven't decided if I'm going to include them in the next chapter or the following one. But you'll find out Please keep sending reviews! You guys give a lot of encouragement! **


	15. I will try to fix you

**Okay, so here's chapter 15! Again, I'm really glad you guys are liking this story! I got the most reviews on Chapter 14 then any others. NICE! I'm not telling you what happens in the chapter. Just read and find out Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. This chapter title is from the song "Fix you" from COLPLAY. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Rachel found herself starring at a big theatre where the Funny Girl auditions were being held at. She was dressed up very professionally. She had a formal black dress, her makeup was light and her hair was in soft curls that were hanging on her shoulders. She was clutching the sheet music in her hands tightly, feeling very nervous.

"Ok, Rachel. You can do this. You've prepared for this. You got this," Rachel said very quietly to herself.

After one more look at the building, she walked right on in and found the office for check in.

"Hi! My name is Rachel Hudson and I'm here to audition for Funny Girl."

The secretary was wearing a blue track suit and looked rather unfriendly in Rachel's opinion and was working on the computer.

After a minute, Rachel tried talking to her again after the secretary refused to talk to her or even look at her.

"Um, excuse me miss…" Rachel trailed off to look for a name tag, and she saw a name tag on her desk with only her last name _Sylvester. _"Can you please just check me in? I hate to interrupt you but…"

"Oh, can it Mrs. Focker! I heard you the first time!"

Rachel flinched at the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry. I'm just on a very tight schedule."

Sue looked at her with a death glare. "Don't make me break you," she said in a whisper.

After a minute, the secretary finally spoke again. "Alright Mrs. Focker, you're signed in. You can proceed to the auditorium. Now, get the hell out of my office."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you," She said quietly.

Rachel waited in the back of the auditorium and until she heard her name called.

The she heard it.

"Rachel Hudson!"

This was it. Her big moment. She was ready…and yet she felt like something was missing.

Ignoring the thought, she quickly went up to the stage. The lights were all on and she stood there facing 4 producers.

"Are you Rachel Hudson?" asked one of the women producers.

"Yes mam," Rachel said. "My friend Jessie Saint James told me that he knew one of you guys. He said he would give in a good word."

There was a moment of silence. Rachel watched as the producers looked at each other and spoke to each other. Rachel, unfortunately, couldn't hear any of it.

Then the female producer spoke again. "I'm sorry, but none of us know about Jessie Saint James. I'm sorry."

Rachel gasped. Jessie had lied to her. She had never felt so much embarrassment in her whole life.

_I'm going to kill Jessie. _Rachel thought.

Then Rachel focused her attention, on the producers again. Then one of the make producers spoke.

"So what will you be singing for us Rachel?"

"I will be singing "Don't stop believin'" by Journey"

All of the producers nodded for her to start. Then Rachel nodded to the accompanist.

_Just a small town girl  
_

_Livin' in a lonely world  
_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel was then picturing herself one time she sang this. With Finn.

_Just a city boy  
_

_Born and raised in south Detroit  
_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Finn had always told her to go back the roots of her passion for auditions. Now was the time.

_A singer in a smoky room  
_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
_

_For a smile they can share the night  
_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Rachel feels powerful with this. _Show them Rachel. _She thought.

Then she lets her emotions take over.

_Strangers waiting  
_

_Up and down the boulevard  
_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

Rachel finds herself taking control on the stage. Moving anywhere. She feels reverted back to being a 24 year old woman, young and confident. The same way Finn saw her…

_Streetlights people  
_

_Living just to find emotion  
_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Oh, Don't stop believin'  
_

_Hold on to that feelin'  
_

_Streetlight people_

_Oh ahhh!_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on!_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feeling._

_Oh! Don't stop!_

Rachel ends with her hand in the air in a fist. She then takes a huge breath of relief. Her adrenaline rush is pumping. She feels amazing. Then she takes her place right back on center stage and faces the producers.

Then one of them spoke.

"Thank you, Miss Hudson. That was something…quite different."

Then a male producer spoke. "Rachel, something happened to you in the middle of the song. What was going on there?"

"I was thinking about my friends and…my husband…Finn. Um, how I was wouldn't be the person I wouldn't be today, standing right in front of you, doing what I'm doing right now if they hadn't shown me that I could. If they hadn't believed in me."

The producers starred at her for a minute. Rachel felt a bit uneasy.

"Thank you," said one of the female producers.

With that said, Rachel left.

* * *

The next few days were torture. Rachel couldn't wait to hear back from the producers. She hadn't talk to Jessie yet. The main reason was she was so angry about him lying to her.

When Rachel got home. Her phone started to ring. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, is this Rachel Hudson?"

Rachel froze. It was one the female producers from Funny Girl.

"Yes! It's me!"

"Hi Rachel, I'm calling you about your Funny Girl audition."

"Yes?"

"Well, Rachel, we really liked your audition."

_Okay they liked it. That's a good thing right? _Rachel thought.

"You really surprised us with it."

_Ok… please get on with it._

"I'm sure you're aware that we had a lot of young ladies like yourself audition for the part and we had some good ones….Unfortunately Rachel, we can't offer the part of Fanny Brice."

_Wait. What!?_

"I'm really sorry Rachel. But we do thank you for auditioning for us and we wish you the best with the rest of your career."

Rachel felt tears come into her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as she answered back. "You're welcome and thank you for the privilege."

"Have a good day Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel hung up the phone. "That's not fair. No…" Rachel let the tears fall. "No, No, No, No!" Rachel punched the wall she was near to and rested her head against it. Her tears were streaming down now and sobs were wrecking her body.

After a half an hour of crying on the wall, Rachel went into the bathroom for a cold shower to calm herself down.

* * *

Finn came home late that night. When Finn went into the kitchen, he saw that Rachel's purse was there and her coat. Rachel was home.

Finn then heard what sounded like crying, coming in Rachel room. He quietly walked down to the door of her room. Sure enough, he could hear Rachel crying.

He gently knocked. Then he heard Rachel gasp and another noise.

"Rachel?" He asked as he opened the door slowly.

"Finn?"

Rachel was in her pajamas. She had her hair in a messy bun and was lying in bed. When Finn took a better look at her, he could tell Rachel had been crying…hard.

Finn then sat on the end of the bed by her feet. "Are you okay? I heard you crying from the kitchen." He asked quietly.

Rachel bit her lip. Finn could see more tears threatening to fall.

"I'm fine." She said quietly looking down at her hands in her lap.

Well that was a lie.

"Rachel…" Finn began.

"No Finn. I don't want to talk about it." Rachel snapped. She really looked like she was about to cry again.

Finn nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back."

After a minute, Finn came back with a box of tissues, chocolate and a glass of water and placed them in Rachel's bedside.

Rachel looked at the stuff and then looked at Finn. She looked surprised.

"You didn't have to do that." She said quietly.

Finn gave her a half smile. Rachel had missed the smile.

"I wanted to…" He said quietly.

After a minute of silence of just staring at each other, Rachel finally spoke.

"Finn, what's gotten into you? You've been cleaning the apartment, you've been acting nicer to me and now this. Why?"

Finn sighed and then sat on his knees by the side of the bed so he could look her right in the eye.

"I've learned that you never leave your wife alone. Especially when the relationship is toxic."

Rachel blinked in surprise, but she could see Finn's sincere look in his eyes. She knew he meant it.

Finn then started again. "Rachel for the past few weeks. I've learned through my parents and friends and this counselor that marriage takes work. I learned that I needed to get my head out of my ass so I could see what big of a fool I have been."

Finn looked at Rachel for a second. His eyes now held sadness, sincerity and a slight hint of guilt. Then he talked again.

"For the past few years, I have trampled you with my words and my actions. You never deserved it. There were things going on in my life that I never told you about because I didn't want to hurt you or make you worry about me," Finn took a shaky breath. "And I want you to know, that I am so sorry. About everything. And I want you to know that I'm fighting for you. All I want to do for the rest of my life is to make sure you're okay. And I'm hoping that one day you'll forgive me."

Rachel felt tears come into her eyes and let a few of them fall. She then looked away from Finn as she tried to grasp her feelings before she had another meltdown.

After a second Rachel looked up and spoke, "Finn…I-I don't know how to process this. I want to believe this is real, but I'm not ready to say that I trust you again."

Finn nodded. Rachel saw his eyes held a lot of different emotions that she couldn't quite figured in out.

"I just need some time…to think. Can you let me have some time?" Rachel said quickly.

Finn held his stare at Rachel and nodded his head.

Take all the time you need Rachel. Just know I'm here when you're ready to talk again."

Rachel nodded her head and gave him a small smile. God, Finn missed her smile.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No. I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

Finn nodded again and then turned to the door. Right before he left and he turned around and said, "Good night Rachel."

Rachel nodded. "Good night Finn. And thank you for the stuff."

With that said Finn gave her a half smile, and then left.

Rachel turned the light off and then fell into a steady, peaceful sleep that was so very much needed. Finn did to.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter! What did you guys think of it?! I know this one is long, but I felt that it was necessary since the other chapter was short. Please leave a review! I'm not going to say what happens in the next chapters. I want you guys to be surprised! Please give me any suggestions about this story! Thank you!**


	16. Let's talk about love

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry this is one took me a while to write! I'm getting close to finishing my college summer classes and things have been busy. But anyway, here's chapter 16! This chapter title is from "I want to know what love is" by the Foreigner's. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

That following Monday after she had the weekend to clear her head and cry over her failed audition, Rachel found herself stomping into the theater.

"Jessie!? Where are you!?" Rachel yelled. She had been wanting to give Jessie a piece of her mind ever since she humiliated herself in front of the producers.

Rachel looked around for a minute until she saw Jessie come out of one of the dressing rooms. He already had his costume on but his back was towards her.

Rachel stomped toward him. "Jessie! Hey! I need to talk to you!"

Jessie continued to walk away ignoring Rachel.

"Jessie! Don't walk away from me! We need to talk."

But Jessie wouldn't stop. In fact, he was jogging away from her. But he did answer back, "Leave me alone Rachel," he said in a low growl.

Of course, Rachel was full of fury and was not afraid to let out the full diva in her. Rachel continued to follow Jessie until he reached the stage.

Finally catching up to him, Rachel reached an arm out stopped Jessie.

"Jessie! Why the hell did you lie to me about knowing one of the producers!?" When Jessie didn't answer, Rachel only got even more furious. "Jessie, turn around and look at me!"

When Jessie didn't do it fast enough, Rachel yanked him back to look at her. Rachel heard a small gasp escape her lips. Jessie's face was messed up. Two black eyes, swollen lip and bruises all over his face.

"Jessie, what the hell happened to you!?"

Jessie scoffed. "Rachel, I told you to leave me alone. I'm not talking to you."

Rachel shook her head. Hey eyes were full of fury. "No! We are talking now. Why did you lie to me? What was your goal?"

Jessie gave her a death glare and starred at her for several long moments. Finally he spoke, "I wanted to get your trust."

Rachel blinked at him before yelling at him again, "My trust!? For what!?"

Jessie held his stare. "I thought I might have loved you Rachel."

Rachel gasped loudly. "WHAT!?"

Jessie scoffed. "You heard what I said Rachel."

Rachel now gave him her own death glare. "I only saw you as my best friend! Well, actually, ex-best friend! And for your information, I'll have you know, that I would never love someone like you."

Jessie let out a bitter laugh. "Oh yeah? Like your husband?!"

"Why are you bringing Finn into this? He didn't do anything to you. In fact, Finn has been trying to fix our relationship."

Jessie laughed even harder. "Oh your husband did something alright." Jessie stomped forward until he was face to face with Rachel. "Who do you think did this to my face huh? Your husband! He surprised me a few days and went all Frankenstein on me and told me to stay away from you!"

Rachel stood there silent. Did she actually hear that right? Finn really did that for her?

Jessie scoffed her. "I think he was right telling me to stay away from her. You are obviously way to hot head and don't like to have any fun. You're just the biggest diva bitch I've ever known who only cares about herself. I could see why Finn would want to leave you. Can't say I don't blame him."

Rachel stood there for a second. One second later, she lifted her hand and smacked Jessie across the face and he let out a yell of pain.

Jessie looked at her in surprise and anger. Rachel then stalked up to him and stared at him. She then spoke in a deep, firm voice, "Do not mock me. I'm not the one who lies to try and get with people who are married. And Finn, is better man than you'll ever be. Now get the hell out of here. I'm having my rehearsal in here. You're needed in the other room with the rest of the chorus."

With that said, Jessie walked off the stage and towards the door. Before he left, he turned around and said bitterly, "I know you still love him. You keep on denying it but I can see right through you. I better hold on to him while he's still around….if he's still around after a while that is." Then Jessie left.

Rachel took a deep breath and drank some of her water and started to practice her dancing. Then Jessie's words clicked to her.

_I know you still love him._

* * *

Finn and Puck just finished cleaning the fire trucks. It was a warm summer day and they haven't had many calls. So they used the time to clean and replace supplies for the fire trucks. They also took time to clean their work stations and go through paper work. Hey, stuff needed to be done but you don't always have the time when you're on call.

Puck was now grilled burgers and hotdogs for lunch. Finn then started a conversation.

"So I took that first step."

Puck turned from the grill to look at Finn, his eyes held some confusion. "First step?"

Finn chuckled. "I took the first step by talking to Rachel about our relationship."

Puck put the spatula down, went over to his friend and sat down next to him and patted his back. "Really? Tell me what happened dude."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I told her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life to make sure you is okay. I also apologized to her."

Puck nodded. "And what did you say?"

Finn sighed. "Well, she said that she wasn't sure how to process my apology. She said she wanted to believe that my apology was real and she told me that she wasn't ready to trust me again."

Puck sighed and patted Finn's back again. "That's rough buddy. Quinn said the same thing to me the first time I apologized. But I didn't give up on her. I know it might be hard right now, but I think you guys are endgame. Don't give up yet."

Finn nodded. "I don't plan on giving up without a fight. I meant what I said to her when I told her that I would spend the rest of my life making sure she was ok. I don't care if she hates me or not. I'm going to love her still."

Puck grinned at his best friend and stood up and went back over to the grill and flip the burgers. "Sounds like you got your head out of your ass dude. I'm proud of ya."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, man."

Puck smirked at his best friend. "Okay, enough of this sissy shit. Do you want one of my kick ass burgers and hot dogs? I have no trouble eating them by myself!"

Finn chuckled and got up to help his best friend. Geez, it's good to have real friends who get who life is.

* * *

Rachel found herself at the same coffee shop that Tina had introduced Mercedes to her. In fact, she had called Mercedes to talk to her. One reason being because of what was happened her Finn and Jessie, and to apologize for being so rude to her. Mercedes was just too nice of a person to be treated like that.

As if right on cue, Mercedes walked in and went over to the table and gave Rachel a soft smile.

"Hello, Mercedes." Rachel said softly.

"Hey, Rachel." Mercedes said gently.

Rachel looked down at her cup of tea. "How have you been?" Rachel asked in a whisper. Rachel felt vulnerable and she didn't want to let Mercedes see that…then again, maybe.

Mercedes studied her for a moment before speaking a little more loudly but kind, "Girl, I can ask you the same question. You look like you have a lot on you mind."

Seriously, why is she so good with reading people? Rachel looked out at Mercedes for a long moment before she went on talking very fast. "I-I wanted to say first that I'm sorry. So, so sorry. You were right about Jessie, Mercedes. You didn't deserve to be treated like that at all. I-"

"Girl, breath." Mercedes said with her hand up. Mercedes wasn't angry at all, in fact she was smiling. Rachel was thinking it must have been the way she was talking to so fast.

"But, I thought you would be angry with me after the way I treated you." Rachel said in confusion.

Mercedes frowned. "Ray, I was never angry with you. I was sad to see you hurt and I didn't want you to make a decision that might have affected you for the rest of your life."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a bad feeling about Jessie. You might have not known this, but I have clients who are also young Broadway stars like you that need counseling. I sometimes have to go to theatres to meet with them because they are so busy."

Rachel nodded. Yeah she knew how busy some of the stars were. She worked about fifty hours a week but she even knew people who worked more than that.

Mercedes then continued. "I happened to be at the theatre at one point to meet with a client and I happened to see you and Jessie talking. But, the way that boy was looking at you," Mercedes shook her head. "I didn't trust that white boy. I don't trust any guy who tries to hit on a woman while she is married or in a relationship already."

Rachel nodded her head. Mercedes really was a very observable person. That's what makes her a great counselor.

"Well, you were right," Rachel said. "Jessie was trying to hit on me. I think it's my fault. I enjoyed the attention before I realized that he was trying to get into a deeper relationship than a friendship. But I know I told him about my relationship with Finn a little bit. I just…can't believe I was so stupid."

"Rachel, you are not stupid. We all make mistakes but Jessie took advantage of your guy's friendship to try to go deeper that just couldn't happen."

Rachel felt tears burn into her eyes. She looked Mercedes for a second. She then felt her lips quiver and a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Mercedes reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's okay, Rachel." She said gently.

Rachel let out a sob. "I-I'm so sorry. I just. J-Just give me a minute, I-"

"Rachel, it's okay. Let it out. Tell me everything."

Rachel let out a few more sobs. "Jessie lied to me about knowing one of the producers from Funny Girl. I wanted to be in that show for so long as Fanny Brice, and when I went to audition, I mentioned Jessie to them and none of them knew him! I swear Mercedes, I had never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"Are you still friend with Jessie?"

Rachel wiped her eyes with a tissue from her purse. "No. Never again. I actually got into a fight with him about that and that's when he told me he loved me."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't blame you for hating him. That white boy's got a lot of nerve."

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, but when I confronted him, he had bruises, two black eyes and cut on his bottom lip. When I asked him about it, he had told me Finn did it to him." Rachel said quietly.

Mercedes stared at her before she laughed. Her laugh was really louder and rather funny. Rachel found her laugh to be very amusing.

"Oh! There you go white boy! Hudson done well! ," Mercedes exclaimed through a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. She tried to keep a frown off of her face but she found that hiding a smile was difficult at the situation that just took place.

Mercedes, however stopped laughing. "Well Ray, I went to over to you apartment the day after I saw you with Jessie and I told Finn what was going on."

Rachel eyes grew wide. She found herself at a loss for words. Then finally, she asked only one thing, "Why" she said quietly.

"I wanted to make sure Finn knew so he could keep an eye out for on you. I just didn't want to see you get hurt and I knew how hurt Finn would be if he found out later."

Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face. "Well, Finn and I did talk once."

Mercedes blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Rachel nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Yes."

"Well, my joy, tell me! What happened?"

Rachel looked down and sighed. "It was the night I got the call about my audition to hear if I made the cast. And, well, I didn't get Fanny. I was so upset and Finn came home and heard me crying. Then we just talked."

"About what?"

"About our relationship. He apologized to me and he told me he was going to fight for me. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life to make sure that I was ok."

Mercedes gave her a small smile, but she knew Rachel had more to say. "I see. Continue."

"Well, I told him that I wasn't sure how to respond to that proposition and that I wasn't ready to trust him again. I also asked him if I could have time to think about it all which he had no trouble with."

Mercedes nodded. "And now that you've had some time, what do you think you're going to do about it?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know Mercedes. I can't go backwards if this doesn't work."

Mercedes nodded again understanding before saying, "Sometimes you gotta go backwards to go forwards. I know, I've been there."

Rachel starred at her in confusion. "What do you mean? How could you know about something like this?"

Mercedes looked down. "Well, you do know my husband Sam Evan right?"

"Of course. And?"

"Well, a couple of years after we were married, we split up for a year."

Rachel blinked. A whole year? Wow, that had to be hard.

Mercedes then continued. "Being by myself for a while, I realized that my former career, which was being a TV. actress at the time, was killing my marriage. After realizing that, I quit. I realized that I loved Sam more than any career and I wasn't going to happy if I didn't have him on my side again. So, I went back to him after I quit and I begged him to forgive me for not paying any attention to him and for putting myself first before him." Mercedes took a deep breath. "We had to go through a lot of counseling but, I can say he's my best friend then and he is still today."

Rachel's mouth was opened in complete shock. Here she was, thinking that Mercedes had it all together. But then again, never judge a book by its cover.

Mercedes then talked again, "Rachel I just wanted you to know that. You seem like a person that needed someone who gets it. I just hope my story encourages you to fight for your marriage. Do you still love him?"

Rachel sighed. "I-I'm not sure. I-I think I do. But I'm just studying him right now to see if he's really in it for the long run." Rachel gave Mercedes a small smile. "I think once I know, I'll tell him."

Mercedes nodded. "I'd try listing reasons why you love Finn and why you married him. Just know that we only have so many days, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. That'd a good idea. I might actually try that."

Mercedes smiled but then her phone went off. After she answered it, she then grabbed her coat and purse. "Well Ray, it's been nice, but I got to run. Sam and I have a date tonight."

Rachel then stood up and gave Mercedes a hug. "Alright see ya, Mercedes." And with that Mercedes left, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts.

* * *

That night, Rachel found herself in the guest bedroom. She had a piece of paper and was trying to think of the reasons why she fell in love with Finn and why she married him. It was hard, but she needed to do this.

Unable to get the motivation, Rachel left the room and into the bedroom Finn was sleeping in very quietly. She looked at the dresser and saw a lot of photos framed there. When she steeped closer, she saw one of her and Finn on the wedding day, one on their honeymoon, some shows of hers and their some of their dates. Rachel smiled. Finn certainly was gentleman.

Rachel then looked over at Finn sleeping form. His hair was already messy and he had no shit on. But he looked so peaceful in his sleep. She couldn't help how handsome he looked. Rachel then gently stroked his jaw line wither fingertips and that caused Finn to mumble.

Not wanting to risk Finn waking up, Rachel slipped out of the room and back into the guest bedroom. After seeing those pictures, Rachel looked down at the paper. Nothing. But she wasn't giving up. She would find out the reasons why she fell in love and married Finn Hudson.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! (Don't hate me! It's all part of the storyline!) So I will be finishing up this story. I thought about having only 17 chapters but then I thought Rachel needed some time to heal and get some guidance that Finn did. There is one more chapter and then an epilogue! (If there is any changes I'll let you know.) What do you think is going to happen? I'm really excited for the next chapter! I think you guys will like it. ;) Please leave a review and tell me what you think! You guys rock!**


	17. We'll make it through

**So here's chapter 17! Enjoy **** The chapter title is from the song "Keep Holding On," by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Rachel tried to write thing about why she fell in love and married Finn. She just couldn't bring herself to think.

The weekend was here and Rachel was planning on seeing her dads again this weekend. Maybe it could help her think she thought.

Rachel had to stop by the hospital first before leaving for Lima to see her dads. When Rachel got to her destination, she smiled when she saw Sugar there.

"Hey Sugar! It's so good to see you! Welcome back," Rachel exclaimed.

Sugar gave her a beaming smile and hugged Rachel from the counter.

"How was the wedding?" Rachel asked after she pulled away.

"Oh, I was lovely. Everything turned out great! My daddy cried when he gave me away. But it was good," Sugar sighed happily.

Rachel beamed at her friend. "Well Congratulations. To both you and Rory."

Sugar smiled at her in return. "Thank you Rachel. So what can I help you with today?"

"Oh! I was needing some more sheets for my daddy's hospital bed. Do you have any?"

"Yes, we have some in stock. Be right back."

Rachel felt anger and guilt come through to her suddenly. Jessie really did go all the way out to do this to try and win her? Well, she was going to pay him back all this money, somehow.

Sugar then returned with 2 sets of bed sheets. "Here you go. That'll be 45 dollars."

Rachel gave Sugar the money trying to avoid those feelings she was having.

Then suddenly Sugar asked her, "Rachel are you okay?"

Rachel shook her head. There was no need to try and hide. She was going to lose against Sugar.

"No."

"What's bothering you?" Sugar asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I just can't believe Jessie bought all of this hospital stuff trying to get together with me. You wouldn't have to have his address do you? I want to pay him back for paying all of this stuff."

Sugar gave Rachel a confused look. "Jessie?"

"Yes," Rachel said slowly. "Saint James."

Sugar looked at the computer and started typing away. After a second and gave Rachel the same confused look. "Jessie did not pay for all of this stuff."

Rachel's eyes widen. "What!?"

Sugar shook her head. "All the hospital stuff that was purchased costs 24,300 dollars. Out of that, Jessie only gave 300 dollars."

Rachel gasped. Nobody told her that.

"T-Then who gave the other 24,000?" Rachel felt her mind racing. Who would do something like that?

Before Rachel could think any longer, Sugar then answered her question. "You husband. Finn Hudson."

Rachel froze in her thoughts. "When did this happen?"

"He came in a few weeks ago with all the cash and paid for all of it right on the spots. He told me not to tell anyone, but I didn't think it included you." Sugar said.

Rachel felt tears come into her eyes. "Sugar, thank you. I got to go."

Before Sugar could say anything, Rachel grabbed the bag with the sheets and her purse and ran out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she ran into her apartment and into the guest bedroom. She started searching into the drawers while sobs wrecked her body.

"Oh! Where is it!?" She exclaimed. Finally, after a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. Her wedding ring.

Rachel slipped it back onto her finger. She rubbed it gently and that caused her sob more. Quickly, Rachel grabbed paper and pen and started writing.

She wrote everything about Finn. From his smile to talent. To his character to his personality, He was his own person. He was Finn Hudson.

After she finished writing, she looked down at her five pages of writing.

"Yeah, I love you Finn Hudson. So much." Rachel said through a sob.

Turning to the clock, it was just past 7 in the evening. Rachel then remembered Finn was working late that night.

Quickly going back into the bedroom, Rachel took a quick shower and put on a red summer dress and fixed her makeup (which she had to do it again because she was still crying).

When she was ready, she quickly, left the apartment and went to a special place that she and Finn loved. It was time for her to tell Finn Hudson a few things.

* * *

Finn laughed at Puck's jokes. "You're terrible dude!" Finn said while having Puck's head locked under his arm.

"All right! All right! I give up! Let go of my head you jackass!" Puck exclaimed.

Finn chuckled. "All right, well I got to go. See you a few days?"

"Hell yah, you will." Puck said with a smirk. "I'm going to get you for that head lock."

"Good luck with that."

Finn then grabbed his jacket and keys. His shift was over. Just as Finn got into his truck, his phone went off. When he got it out of his pocket and looked at it, he saw a text from Rachel.

_Finn, Meet me at the theatre where I work. Now. – Rachel_

Finn immediately responded. _On my way._

* * *

After a little bit of driving Finn found himself running into the theater. He couldn't find Rachel in her dressing room or in the lobby. Then he thought Rachel might be in the auditorium.

When Finn got to the auditorium, he stopped in his tracks.

There on the stage, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And that was Rachel. When he walked in, he saw all of the house lights were off but there some of the stage lights were on.

Rachel starred at him with a sad look as he walked in. Once he got on the stage, Rachel said quietly, "Hello Finn. Please sit."

Rachel then shift her head and when Finn turned he saw one single chair. Waiting for him.

Finn then walked over and sat down and looked at his wife. His eyes were full of concern when he saw Rachel looking down at her hands. He could tell Rachel was upset. About what? He didn't know.

"Rach?" Finn asked quietly. He didn't want to make her upset.

Rachel then looked up. Her eyes were shining. But then she spoke. "Finn, I have some things I need to tell you. But I'm not good with it, so just listen to what I have to say to you. Ok? Cause I mean every word of it."

With that said, Rachel looked to the left and the curtain behind her went up and Finn saw a band.

Rachel then nodded to the band and then looked at Finn. She starred at him for a moment and then she started singing.

_I know your eyes in the morning sun__  
__I feel you touch me in the pouring rain__  
__And the moment that you wander far from me__  
__I want to feel you in my arms again__And you come to me on a summer breeze__  
__Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave__  
__And it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love?__  
_

Rachel feels tears burning in her eyes, threatening to fall over-but she stands her ground. She then moves away from the music stand and starts walking over to Finn, never leaving eye contact with him as she continues singing.

_Oh, I really need to learn__  
__'Cause we're living in a world of fools__  
__Breaking us down__  
__When they all should let us be__  
__We belong to you and me, ahhhhh ahhhhh_

Rachel never fails to amaze Finn. Rachel's voice in the most beautiful sound in the whole world. He realizes now how much he missed hearing it.

_Oh, I really need to learn__  
__'Cause we're living in a world of fools__  
__Breaking us down__  
__When they all should let us be__  
__We belong to you and me_

At the last note, Rachel puts her head down and tears fall from her eyes.

Once, the music dies down and the band leaves. Rachel looks up at Finn. Her eyes holding so much guilt. She then starts to walk to Finn and stops right when she's about arm's length from him.

Finn, never once leaving the chair looks at her with his eyes furrowed in concern.

Finn opens his mouth to talk, but Rachel beats him to it.

"If I haven't told you, that you are a good man…" Rachel lets out a shaky breath, "You are."

Finn looks at her a little stunned. Di he hear that correctly?

Rachel then continues, "And if I haven't told you that I've forgiven you…I have."

Finn stands up so he's facing Rachel. His eyes are softening. He thinks he knows what she's trying to say. He let her continue.

"And If I haven't told you, that I love you Finn Hudson," Rachel gives him a small smile. "I do." She finishes with another shaking breath, tears are forming again in her eyes.

Finns feels his own tears threatening to fall.

Rachel then hold up her left hand, revealing her wedding ring. Finn looks down at it and feels his love for this woman growing.

"Is it too late to ask you to grow old with me?" Rachel asked.

Finn then grabs her hand and lifts it up and presses his lips to her palm. A few tears go down his face.

"No," He said quietly. "It's not late!" Finn exclaims.

Between a laugh and a sob, Rachel throws herself into his arms. Finn lets out a joyous laugh and catches her and lifts her up and spins her.

Rachel holds on to Finn tightly, while Finn presses kisses to her hair, her chin, nose, her forehead, neck, side of her face-wherever he can find a little bit of skin.

Finn puts her down with Rachel still hugging him. She whispers to him, "I'm so sorry Finn. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

Finn pulls his head back to look at Rachel. Her makeup was ruined and she had tears streaming down her face. She still looked beautiful in his opinion.

He tightens his hold on her as he says these next few words softly. He wasn't angry. "Shhh, baby it's alright. I'm sorry too. I love you so much."

Finn then lifts his hand and wipes her tears away. Rachel then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and Finn's hands leave her face and wraps them around her waist. They keep moving closer until there is no gap between them. Then Finn's lips come down over hers in a passionate kiss. Rachel, even in heels, has to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. Finn slips his tongue into her mouth and Rachel grips his shirt pressing herself closer to him.

They kiss for a few moments. Then Finn pulls away and lifts his hand and cups her cheek and rubs it gently. He has a full grin on his face. Rachel, on the other hand is breathless. God, She loved and missed Finn Hudson so much.

Finn then pulls Rachel back into a hug. He had missed holding her.

They stayed in each other's arms for several long moments before Rachel pulls back and connects her forehead with Finn's. Then she says quietly, "Let's go home."

Finn smiles at her and pulls her to him again and kisses her again. "I'd love to."

* * *

**So they are back together! I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I really liked Lea Michele's performance of "How Deep is Your Love" on Glee and I thought it matched their situation perfectly. I hope you guys like it to! So next is the epilogue. Anything you guys want to see happen? Also, at the end of the epilogue, I have a question for all of you guys! So please STAY TUNED FOR IT! You guys rock **


	18. I just can't stop loving you

**Okay! So here's the epilogue! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, at the end of this, I have a question for all of my viewers! This chapter title from "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by Michael Jackson. I DO OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

When Finn and Rachel got home, both of them weren't ready to go to sleep. So, they decided they would sit in the living room of their apartment and just talk.

Rachel got both Finn and herself some drinks and made her way back over to the couch and tucked herself into his side, pressing a kiss on Finn's lips and just stared at him for a few long moments with an unreadable expression on her face.

Finn, however knew something was up and started talking. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly as he rubbed his arm on her on shoulders.

Rachel sighed and slung an arm around his middle and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. She found it weird that she missed his scent.

After a second, Rachel looked up at him. "Finn, I just want you to know that nothing happened with Jessie and me." Finn eyes darkened a little at the mention of Jessie but Rachel quickly soothed him. "Physically I mean. We're not even friends anymore."

Finn's eyes soften a little at the last part. "Rachel, you didn't…umm …"

Rachel shook her head vigorously. "No. Because whenever I talked to him, as much as I thought I hated you, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Actually, now that I think of it, I don't think I ever hated you."

Finn grinned at her and kissed her softly. Rachel made a humming noise in appreciation and snuggled against him.

After a few moments, Finn started to speak. He figured if they were going to be honest with each other, he might as well say this.

"Rach, baby?"

Rachel grinned at term of endearment and looked up at Finn. However, worry went into her eyes when Finn's eyes were shining. She reached up and put both of her hand on each side of his face and stroked his cheeks.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn relaxed a little at her touch and starred at her for a second. Then he started speaking. "Rachel, I want you to know something. I never told anybody besides my counselor, and Burt and mom. You deserve to know."

Rachel nodded her head at him to continue and prepared herself to what Finn had to say.

Finn put both of his hands on tops of Rachel's hands that were still on his face and then continued. "Rachel, a few months ago, there was a very bad fire," Finn took a deep breath before talking again. "One of my guy's…never made it out. You remember Matt right?"

Rachel nodded at him. She then presses her forehead to Finn's still showing her silent support, while Finn took a few shaky breaths. It never got easy telling this story.

"He…He was the one that never made it out. My team and I…we all took it hard." Tears started to roll down Finn's face as he tried to calm himself down.

Rachel's eyes softened at the look at her husband's crushed face. It was obviously he had been keeping this from her for a while.

"Finn..," Rachel said quietly. When Finn looked back up at her, she scooted closer to hi and gently press her lips to his. Finn immediately responded by hauling her to towards by her waist and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, Rachel asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have been there for you."

Finn hands tightened around her waist and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I didn't want you to see me weak. I didn't want to worry you."

Rachel gave Finn another kiss. "Finn, I always worry about you when you're on call at your job. I know being firefighter can be rough based on the stories I've heard. But we could have gone through your loss together."

Finn gave her a small smile. "I know. And I'm so sorry."

Rachel gave him the same smile and traced his jawline with her fingers. "And for the record, you are not weak. Not at all. Just please tell me when you feel like this again or if anything happens like this again. I want to be there for you. Don't ever feel like you're putting anything burden on me. Cause you are not."

Finn grinned at her and gave her another kiss. "That's a deal."

Rachel then said quietly, "I'm sorry if you felt like I wouldn't be there for you. I-"

"Rach, baby stop," Finn interrupted her with a kiss. "It's okay. I'm the one who was selfish and didn't come to you when I needed you."

Rachel starred at him for a moment and nodded her head. She then started talking again. It was time to tell Finn some bad news that she hasn't told anyone at all.

"Finn, I got something to tell you." Rachel said quietly.

Finn looked at her and could see her eyes held some sadness. He tightened his hold on her and showed her the same support she gave him and pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

Rachel then continued. "Well, I auditioned for Funny Girl and I thought I did great. Jessie had told me that he knew one of the producers and he would put in a good word from me."

Rachel took at a deep breath. "However, when I auditioned and mentioned him, none of the producers knew about him. I was such an idiot, Finn." Rachel felt tears burning in her eyes, but she continued. "That night that you heard me crying, I had gotten a call back from the producers of Funny Girl."

Finn just responded by tightening his hold on her more, giving her the sign to continue. (He also made a quick mental note to kick Jessie's ass more later if he ever saw him again.)

Rachel put her arms around his neck and then continued. "They told me they liked my audition, but unfortunately, they said they couldn't give me the part."

Rachel felt tears burning in her eyes. She could only imagine how Finn felt when he opened up to her. She took out a shaky breath, "There was someone better," she said quietly.

Finn opened his eyes to see his wife with tears streaming down her face. He knew that Fanny Brice was her dream role. And now it was crushed.

Finn lifted his hands from her waist and wiped her eyes gently. "Oh, baby," He said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

With those words, Rachel broke down more and buried her head in his chest. Finn hugged her tightly and dropped kisses to her hair and forehead. Both Finn and Rachel knew that sometimes just crying it out with someone they loved was needed.

After a while, Rachel's tears dried and she looked up at Finn. "Thank you Finn." She said quietly.

Finn dropped another kiss to her forehead. "Anytime, baby."

Rachel leaned up and kiss him. "I love you so much." She murmured against his lips.

Finn grinned and gave her another kiss before saying, "I love you." He said quietly.

Rachel gave him a beaming smile. "I believe a wedding renewal is in order." She said matter-of-fact.

Finn chuckled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I'll call Kurt in the morning. With him planning it, it'll be over quickly."

Finn chuckled and kissed Rachel again. "It's a deal then."

He knew that Kurt definitely could probably get a wedding renewal plan done in a week. But he certainly was not looking forward having Kurt make him dress up.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Finn was right. Kurt did manage to pull off getting all the plans done for a wedding renewal in a week. A few weeks later, Finn found himself at the end of an aisle, waiting for a wife. They were keeping it small, with just close family and friends. Puck and Quinn were there, along with Tina and Mike, Sam and Mercedes and Santana and Brittany, and Rachel's dads and his step-dad and mom.

He had Puck, Mike, Sam and Kurt (who was his best man) in his wedding party. While Rachel had Santana, Brittany, Tina and Quinn as bridesmaids.

After all of the bridesmaids came down, the wedding march started. When Finn turned around, his mouth dropped. There was the most beautiful woman he ever saw, his wife Rachel.

She was wearing simple yet elegant white dress with a sweet heart neckline and her hair was up. As her papa walked her down, both of them couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

When they reached each other and Rachel's papa gave Finn her hand, he mouthed the words to her "You look beautiful."

Rachel mouthed the words, "Thank you," and rubbed his hands with her thumbs.

When it was time for their vows, Finn and Rachel wrote their out (despite Kurt trying to help them write them).

Finn started first. "Rachel, I love you. When I first met you, I felt something. Something big. Like I was attached to you…like an invisible tether. That no matter how far away you were from me. I could always feel you. Every time I reached for it, I couldn't be happier knowing you were there. I know we had our struggles. But I promise to love you with everything I have and to not keep anything from you because I know now that we both need to be honest with each other and trust each other."

Finn then turned to Kurt, who gave him the ring and Finn slid it on Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked down at it and then back up at Finn. Her eyes were shinning and she had a beaming smile on her face. She then took Finn's hands and started her vows.

"Finn, I want you to know that I love you so much. I also know that we had our struggles, but those always brought us back to each other. I never stopped loving you and I don't plan on stopping because I don't know what I would do without you. You are my best friend, my soul mate. I never could my life without you by my side. I promise to have be more open for you to come to me and be supportive just as much as you are to me. Because we both need it. Finn Hudson, my heart rests in your hands."

Rachel then turned to Tina, who gave her the ring and she slid it on Finn's finger. Finn then laced their fingers together.

When the preacher told Finn he could kiss the bride. Finn hauled Rachel towards him and fused his lips to hers in a sealing kiss and dipped her backwards, making the audience's applause louder.

* * *

Their reception was in a small ballroom at a hotel just a couple blocks by the church. Finn and Rachel were cutting a cake and Rachel managed to smash some of it on Finn's face.

"Oh, Rachel Hudson, you're going to get it."

Kurt however did not like that idea. "Finn I swear, you get Rachel messy, I will-"

Before Kurt could say anything, Finn smashed cake on Kurt's face. Kurt let out an outraged gasp.

"FINN HUDSON! YOU JUST RUINED MY SKIN! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SKIN SOAP I HAVE TO PUT ON TO GET THIS STUFF OFF!?"

Puck, who was dancing with Quinn at time, started laughing. "Give it a rest petunia. Your baby doll face isn't changing anytime soon." He sniggered.

Kurt then thrust a finger at him with cake still on his face. "There is nothing wrong with having clean healthy skin, Puckerman." With that Kurt stomped to the bathroom (To try and find soap most likely).

Finn and Rachel laughed with the exchange that just happened.

"Your brother certainly has a way about him doesn't he?" Rachel laughed.

Finn chuckled. "He certainly does."

Then it was announced that it was time for Finn and Rachel to have a dance as husband and wife. Finn then took Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor. "Faithfully" started to play, making Finn and Rachel grin at each other and they started to dance. Even though Finn had two left feet, he managed to keep his beat while holding his wife in his arms who had her arms around his neck and her head on his chest.

* * *

After their reception, Finn and Rachel went for their second honeymoon down in Hawaii. They managed to get their late that night.

When they got in, Rachel went to go shower while Finn stripped out of his clothes and into a t-shirt and boxers.

When Rachel came out, Finn's eyes dropped. She was barely wearing a barely there black nightgown.

With a smugly smile, she walked over to Finn and straddled his lap on the bed and she pressed her lips to him in a searing kiss.

"You know…" She said quietly against his lips, "You can touch me if you want to."

Finn's eyes went dark and he lifted one of his hands and cupped one of her breasts. "I want to." He said deeply. Then he pulled his wife towards him and kissed her deeply.

They shredded their clothes off until it was just skin against skin. Rachel's and Finn lips moved everywhere on their bodies, making each of them feel loved, wanted, safe, nourished and protected.

When Finn pushed into to her, he peppered kisses all over her face and neck and held her hand. Rachel held Finn's hand tightly and moved with him.

Afterwards, Rachel was laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat, while Finn hands rubbing all over her back.

"I love you," She whispered into his chest.

Finn smiled and kiss her forehead. "I love too." He tightened his hold on her. "So much."

It wasn't long before Finn and Rachel fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Christopher and Austin Hudson! Get back here right now!"

Rachel was trying to get both of her 5 year old twin boys to calm down and go to bed. Of course, being five years old that they were, they had a lot of energy.

"But momma!" Chris exclaimed.

"No buts." Rachel said firmly. "Both of you. To bed now."

Just then Finn came into the door from his long shift at work.

"Dad!" Austin and Chris yelled at the same time. They then ran to their dad and hugged him.

Finn chuckled and hug both of his boys in returned. "I see you guys are in your pajamas. I think it's time to go to bed now."

Austin and Chris huffed. "Ok." They said.

With that said they both went into their room with Rachel and Finn following them.

After saying good night, Rachel went back into the living room and sat down. Finn quickly joined her and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arm and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Rachel smiled at him. "Hey, handsome."

"How was your day?"

Rachel smiled and put her hands on her stomach that had a growing bump. "It was good. But we missed you though."

Finn smiled and bent down and kissed her stomach. "Well, you'll be happy that I arranged a getaway weekend for us this weekend. I figured it was time for some one on one time with just the two of us and our little unborn daughter."

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn deeply. "I'd love that."

Finn pressed his forehead. "I love you Mrs. Hudson."

"I love you Mr. Hudson."

* * *

**So that's the end of this story! What did you guys think of it!? Now I have a question for all of my viewers. I know some of you guys don't write stories and just like to read them. Are there any stories that you guys want me to write? I'd love suggestions on what you guys would want to see me write. I would love to do some things that are a bit unique but I'm willing to write stories that you guys would like as well. PLEASE GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS! DON"T BE SHY! Thank you guys for all of your reviews and staying with me on the story! Please a leave review with a comment or a suggestion! Anything will work! **


	19. NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hello guys! I'm glad to hear that so much of you guys liked my first story and I sure had a lot of fun writing it! It made me smile to see all of your compliments! Thank you so much! **

**Well, I have a new story in mind. When I was a freshman in high school I had to read "****Romiette and Julio****" for my English class. It was just like Romeo and Juliet but had some twists in it which I enjoyed. So, for my next story I am going to write another Finchel story based off of the book Romiette and Julio but with my different twists in it when it comes to the setting. I hope you guys take the time to enjoy it and I will be having more time to write after next week after my summer college classes are done. So stay tuned!**

**Please feel free to tell other people about my stories if you want to! I would love to hear more feedback on how I'm doing and I would love to have any suggestions for future stories!**


End file.
